


A Week After Disaster

by MiraculousPyro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrigami break up, Akuma Attack, Akuma Possession, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix is a badass, Alya Césaire Ships It, Angst, Bakery, Banter, But i assume its whats in this fic, But it will be fine, Chloe is a jerk, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, I dont really know what angst is, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lila Rossi Faces Consequences, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Princess Justice, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, My First Work in This Fandom, New Cat Miraculous Holder, New Ladybug Miraculous Holder, Nino makes a mistake, No name character(s), Rabbit Miraculous, Romance, Spoilers, Time Travel, Tired time traveler, Younger Bunnix, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPyro/pseuds/MiraculousPyro
Summary: Ladybug gives Chloe a test to get her miraculous back. But after Ladybug showed up too late to an akuma attack which injured Adrien, Chloe yells at Marinette. Chloe goes too far and Marinette ends up with an akuma.I am horrid at summaries omg.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 69
Kudos: 212





	1. Regaining Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fan fiction since I was twelve and my first in the Miraculous fandom. I honestly don't think I'm that good of a writer but I tried my best so, please enjoy.

Ladybug rushes back to her home, where the miracle box sat inside her wall.

This akuma was particularly difficult and Chat Noir wouldn't be able to hold on for very long on his own.

Ladybug detransformed as soon as she hit the floor of her balcony, and rushed down the hatch into her bedroom. She got her foot caught in the ladder as she rushed down and fell on to the floor, her chin slamming directly on the floor.

That would leave a bruise. Marinette groaned, she had a fashion contest later in the week and a bruise wouldn't gain her any points from the judges.

She could deal with it later, for now she had a job to do.

Marinette quickly pushed herself off the ground and went over to her desk. She moved her monitor aside and pulled open the panel in the wall, revealing a keypad. Marinette punched the passcode in and a section in the wall above her opened, revealing the miracle box.

Marinette smiled with pride as it opened, this small contraption had taken her 2 months to build, on multiple occasions locking the miracle box inside the wall.

Marinette pulled the ovoid shaped miracle box out and opened it up. After contemplating for a second she grabbed the bee miraculous and the fox miraculous. Then hesitated.

It would be the first time Chloe would be receiving her miraculous since she was Miracle Queen about 3 months ago. Chloe had realised she had made a terrible decision after the incident and had come back to school a few days later in a depressed state. Everyone had avoided her, not a soul went to console her, even Sabrina had ended her friendship with Chloe. After a few days Marinette had decided to help Chloe, which ended in Chloe crying on a very surprised Marinette's shoulder. In the end a kind of half-friendship was created, where they were obviously friends but Chloe refused to admit it.

After deciding it was safe to give Chloe a miraculous again, Marinette placed the miraculous in the smaller miraculous boxes, which had the same design as the miracle box. Marinette made sure Tikki was sufficiently recharged and transformed into Ladybug one more.

Ladybug then climed back up to the balcony and set off into the Parisian night once again.

Alya was near the akuma fight, streaming it love for her Ladyblog, which ment the Grand Paris Hotel was closer. So Ladybug headed to Chloe first. Ladybug landed on Chloe's balcony and tested the door, it was unlocked.

Ladybug entered the room to find Chloe sitting on one of her fancy couches, saying the live Ladyblog feed on her cell phone.

"Where is Ladybug?" Chloe said in her usual snarky tone of voice.

"I'm right here Chloe Bourgeois." Ladybug answer her.

Chloe, clearly not having expected an answer, quickly jumped out of her seat and threw the nearest object in hand at the intruder, a pillow. Which Ladybug dodged, causing it to hit the balcony door.

Chloe seemed to come to her senses in that moment, "Oh it's you." Chloe said in an annoyed tone, "What do you want?"

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, "Oh I was just here to see if you wanted this hair comb. However, since you clearly don't, I'll just leave."

Chloe's eyes widened at the mention of her miraculous. "Wait, you're going to…" Chloe looked dumbfounded for a second before regaining her composure, "If you really need my help, I guess I'll take it."

Chloe took the box, faking disinterest. As she opened the box, a yellow ball of light appeared and flew around Chloe before solidifying into her kwami, Pollen.

"At your service, my queen." Pollen said in her usual, servant like, tone.

"Pollen!!" Chloe squealed, hugging pollen to her chest, before her eyes flicked to Ladybug watching her. Chloe cleared her throat, " Was that the reaction you expected?"

"Chloe."

"Yes?"

"Just transform please."

Chloe huffed, "Pollen, Buzz On!"

Instantly the room was filled with a yellow light and Chloe was turned into Queen Bee once again. Chloe looked down at herself with a big smile on her face. "Let's go Ladybug!"

Ladybug smiled at Chloe, over the last 3 months Marinette learned that Chloe wasn't a bad person, just spoiled and didn't usually show her true feelings. If this was an anime she would be called a tsundere. She thought. Marinette didn't watch that much anime but Adrien had taught her the word.

Queen Bee went ahead to help Chat Noir with the akuma fight so Ladybug could find Alya.

She found Alya fairly quickly, she was in an ally not far from the fight, peeking out to watch and stream the fight on the Ladyblog.

She was saying something about Queen Bee's return as Ladybug tapped her on her shoulder. Alya was startled and nearly dropped her phone, but didn't. " Oh! Ladybug!"

Ladybug held out the miraculous box and Alya knew exactly what to do. She set up her phone on a nearby trash can before taking the miraculous. Ever since fotage of the Miracle Queen incident was released, via nearby security cameras, Alya has streamed herself transforming and fighting, Nino had also revealed himself. Ladybug had only accepted this in hope that if the people of Paris had one superhero couple, they would give up on 'Ladynoir' as people called it. It failed, people will never be satisfied.

The freshly transformed Rena Rouge picked up the phone and set it up so it would continue to stream the battle without her having to hold it. They 2 French heroines jumped out from the ally into the fight.

The akuma victim was a runner, who had lost a race. He now ran at the speed of sound thanks to Hawkmoth.

Lucky Charm gave Ladybug a barrel of oil, and it was heavy. As she tried, and failed, to hold on to the massive object, it tumbled on the ground and oil spilled everywhere. Great, just great. Now how was she supposed to beat the akuma without her…

Ladybug's paniced thoughts trail away as she thought. There was now a slippery liquid on the floor and we have a speed demon running around. Ladybug smiled to herself, she on a knew exactly how go beat this akuma.

The akuma was soon defeated by using Rena's mirage to get the villain to slip on the oil and then Queen Bee had swooped in with Venom and immobilized him. Chat Noir then used his Cataclysm and destroyed his running shoes, realising the akuma. Ladybug purified it and realised her magic ladybugs to fix everything.

Alya detransformes and started to remove he necklace but all of the sudden, something felt wrong about Alya not having her miraculous. Ladybug pushed Alya'a hand back down.

"Alya Césaire, as guardian I declare you a full time miraculous holder. You will wear you miraculous at all times and develop a trusting bond with your kwami and use your powers for the greater good."

Alya simply stood in place with her mouth open for several seconds, Marinette found it very funny and had trouble keeping a strait face. When Alya retired from her shock she launched herself at Ladybug, which ladybug found very shocking, and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you for trusting me." She said excitedly before running off to get her phone, obviously to tell everyone the good news.

It was then that a certain cat leaned on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, " So what are you going to do about the other one."

Ladybug looked over to see Queen Bee bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. Now Ladybug felt bad, if she sent Chloe home without a miraculous now it could mean another akumatisation, but Chloe didn't exactly have the best record . As she thought about it she came go a decision.

"Chloe Bourgeois I will put you on a testing period." Ladybug started.

"Huh?"

"I will give your miraculous to a friend of mine who goes to your school. She will monitor your progress."

"Progress in what?"

Ladybug hasn't thought that far so she made up something on the spot. " Superhero qualities and actions."

Queen Bee nodded at this response but Chat just rolled his eyes and tried not to chuckle about how nice Ladybug was being.

"Well Chloe," Chat chimed in, " you better get home."

Ladybug heard a beeping sound from her earring and sighed,"Chat can you see Chloe gets home safely? Once she is home retrieve the miraculous from her and go give it to Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Ladybug heard Queen Bee gasp and then scoff, "You're going to give my miraculous to Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Ugh, ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Can't you think of anybody else to hold my miraculous?"

Ladybug sighed,"Would you rather not do this at all?"

Queen Bee went quiet and turned away, then swung into the night sky. Chat turned to Ladybug, "Well M'lady, this will bee interesting." Chat winked at her as Ladybug groaned and rolled her eyes.

Ladybug and Chat Noir turned away from each other and both shot up into the Parisian night air. Chat followed after Queen Bee and Ladybug swung towards her home.

Ladybug landed on her balcony and detransformed and climbed inside her room. Tikki floated towards the cookie jar to replenish her energy.

"Tikki, do you think I made the right choice with Chloe?" Marinette said after a minute, laying on her bed.

Tikki finished off her second cookie before responding, "That's up to you Marinette, Chloe has become a better person recently but she still is very selfish. It all really depends of you and Chloe at this point."

"You're right, and I think Chloe may just be ready."

Just then there was a knock on her balcony trapdoor. Marinette looked up to see a smiling cat waving at her through the small window. Marinette opened it and Chat Noir fell through on to her bed. He landed with his hands behind his head and with his legs crossed, "Well hello Purr-incess." He said raising his eyebrows, "How are you doing on this Purr-fect evening?"

Marinette just raised an eyebrow, "Double purr puns? That's all you could come up with?"

"The purr kinda are the cat's meow."

Marinette groaned, "So, why are you here? Ultimate Mecha Strike III and Doritos time?"

Chat Noir had been coming by Marinette's place often recently. He had mentioned to Ladybug that he needed somebody to hang out to relieve stress, and since anybody else would find it strange to have a superhero randomly come to hang out with them, Ladybug had told him that a certain Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be happy to oblige. Since then Chat Noir usually came about once a week for video games and junk food. He had mentioned his girlfriend was very controlling, which had thrown Marinette for a loop at the time since she didn't know Chat had a girlfriend.

Although Chat had begun to call her Princess, or Purr-incess most of the time, and she didn't understand why.

"No Princess, not today." Chat shook his head, looking almost a little disappointed, "I'm here on official business from Ladybug. Here you go."

Chat reached into his pocket, which Marinette didn't know he had, and pulled out the bee miraculous, placing it into Marinette's hand.

Marinette feigned confusion, "Isn't this Chloe's miraculous? Why would you be giving it to me? Especially since I saw her at the battle tonight."

"Ladybug is putting Chloe on a… um … trial period. If Chloe is good, and shows superhero qualities and actions, she will be able to keep the miraculous."

Marinette still felt unsure of the whole plan. She needed approval from more that just Tikki, "Why would Ladybug do that, especially with her track record?"

Chat seemed to think for a second, "Because Ladybug Is a nice person."

The answer made Marinette realise she definitely she could have phrased her question better, but she was now very curious to why Chat thought that. "That doesn't make much sense, Ladybug isn't that nice, she wouldn't give someone like Chloe that about of trust just to be nice."

"Ok then, let me tell you what happened. Ladybug had just given Alya her miraculous to keep, which you probably hear about on the Ladyblog, and after that Chloe looked so excited that she would get her miraculous that Ladybug made up this whole trial thing on the spot. Which, now that you say it, is quite out of character for her, she is usually quite blunt with Chloe." Chay seemed to slip into thought for a second. "Hmm, she must have been in a really good mood today."

Marinette raised an eyebrow at that last comment, but said nothing. Instead she looked at the bee miraculous. "Ok, so basically I watch over Chloe and give her the miraculous if she does good. Simple but i have one question."

"Yes what is it?"

"Where's the kwami?"

Chat's face fell at that question, "Ok, so don't tell Ladybug but, Chloe insisted on keeping her kwami with her. I had to give in since I was close to detransforming."

"So you let a 15 year old girl bully you into letting her keep a magical being who can go through matter."

Chat laughed at her phrasing, "That's a cruel way to phrase it Princess. Dont forget you took off your miraculous on top of a skyscraper."

Marinette momentarily freaked out before realising he was talking about her as Multimouse. "I seem to remember you being in a banana suit at the time."

Chat seemed to contemplate this for a second, "Ya it wasn't very a-peel-ing to my figure."

Marinette groaned, she walked right into that one. "Ok you stray cat, get out I have homework to get done."

Chat made a disappointed face, "Ok, fine. See you next time Princess."

That was when Chat did something unexpected.

Chat Noir twisted his body around and placed a kiss in Marinette Dupain-Cheng's cheek. While it was common in France, It was so unexpected that she nearly fell off the bed.

Marinette turned to say something about it but Chat was already gone. So Marinette just laid down on the bed and wondered why her heard was beating so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. First chapter was a little long I feel but that's ok. It seemes very average right now but I assure you it will get better later. The next chapter will most likely be out sitting a week.
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters it will be but I estimate 10 or so.


	2. Box of Croissants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the second chapter, yay. 
> 
> Not much else to say so, enjoy.

Adrien Agreste sat on his bed after the akuma attack, thinking about Ladybug's actions that day. Ladybug had returned the bee miraculous to Chloe, given Alya the miraculous permanently, and is giving Chloe the chance to become a permanent miraculous holders. The part about Alya was the only one that made any sense but even that felt sudden. Alya and Nino had only regained their miraculous again about a month ago. Alya had pointed out that if Hawkmoth wanted miraculous other than the ladybug and black cat, he would have taken Master Fu's miraculous after he fell unconscious during the Miracle Queen incident 3 months ago.

But giving Chloe Bourgeois the bee miraculous once more, after she had willingly given herself up to Hawkmoth, made no sense. Even Adrien had given up on Chloe for a while after that, at least until Marinette ended up consoling her and Adrien realised just how inconsiderate he was being. Ladybug had absolutely no reason to return the miraculous to Chloe, let alone give her an opportunity to earn the miraculous full time. Alya had shown considerable skill with her miraculous and had only complained once about returning the miraculous, according to Ladybug. Nino was a little special since it was just a case of Ladybug not liking a constant reminder that Master Fu was gone now, so she ended up giving the miraculous to Nino about 3 weeks ago.

But Ladybug had no reason to give Chloe this opportunity. Sure, Chloe had made progress as toward being a decent person, but Ladybug had no reason to know that. Ladybug didn't go to Collège Françoise Dupont… did she?

Adrien quickly went over a list of what he knew about Ladybug, which was very little. Physically she was about 5 feet tall, had medium length black hair which was constantly tied in pigtails, and had bluebell eyes. Her kwami was once at Collège Françoise Dupont and, while he had convinced her that he was not a student there, she had done nothing to convince him that she was not a student there. There was also had that history textbook from Collège Françoise Dupont that Alya found.

Adrien went trough the list of heros in his head. Alya, Nino, Chloe, Luka, Kagami, Max, Kim, Marinette, and himself as Aspik. Nino was fighting Anansi while Ladybug went to get the turtle miraculous, so he could be written off as write place at write time, so could Alya with her sisters, Chloe finding the bee miraculous, Kagami had been inside the villain, Max needed superpowers to survive on the startrain, and Kim was picked by Master Fu at Adrien's party. So that left Marinette, Luka, and himself who made no sense for Ladybug picking them, granted he didn't know the story of how Marinette got chosen for Multimouse. Ladybug had sought out Adrien Agreste to hold the snake miraculous, and had no reason to trust Luka after he showed up in the sewers.

Adrien needed a girl who had connections with both him and Luka, who for the description of ladybug, and had never been akumatised.

Adrien had no idea.

Adrien stopped thinking about it, he shouldn't know Ladybug's secret identity anyways. Adrien opted to go to bed, it was 1 in the morning and he had school the next day. Plagg was already asleep.

Adrien laid down on his bed, letting sleep take him.

\---------------------

As Adrien arrived at school, he was greeted by a very excited blond girl, barreling up to him with a hug.  
Chloe wrapped her arms around Adrien and, clearly hiding her excitement, said," Adrikins, Ladybug gave me my miraculous back!"

Adrien tried to push Chloe away, and failed, "Yes, I saw on the Ladyblog last night, good job."

"And Ladybug might let me have it perminantly, she gave my miraculous to someone in the school to watch for 'superhero qualities and actions' and give it to me if I show them or whatever. It's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. But, it is the only way to get my miraculous back so I'll do it"

Adrien finally managed to get Chloe off him, "So who is the person who is determining if you get your miraculous?"

Chloe's mouth curled into a snear, "It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng, can you believe that, ugg."

"Oh good, you and Marinette are friends so it should be fine."

Chloe looked shocked for a second before she turned her head away, "I am not friends with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I never will be."

"But you cried on her shoulder a few months ago and haven't you two gone shopping together quite a few times?"

Chloe didn't give any response to this except an angry buff before walking off while flipping her hair

Adrien continues his walk to the locker room undisturbed. At the locker room she saw Alya, Nino, and Marinette all looking at Alya'a necklace, her miraculous, but it seemed they hadn't noticed Adrien.

"So," Marinette was saying, "This is what gives Rena Rouge her powers? "

"Yup, and this is Trixx, my kwami, she is fun and loves caramel."

A small orange fox-like creature was floating near Alya'a head, which made Adrien think of last week when Wayzz corrected the history teacher on how the pyramids were built, saying that miraculous where involved. Kwamis were banned in his class, it was a unique problem for Collège Françoise Dupont.

Adrien watched his friends interact with a smile on his face. Adrien found he was the type who could just watch his friends have fun, and the fun would just transfer over to him. While he still preferred participating, he could enjoy a fun time just by watching.

"Oh, I have some caramel in my bag." Marinette dug into her backpack for the said caramel, "Ah, here it is, here you go Trixx." B

The small, floating fox happily took the small candy, "Oh thank you Mas-, the kwami paused, almost as if in thought for a second before continuing, "Marinette."

Alya raised her eyebrow at the pause but didn't say anything about it

Nino cut in, " Also we get to leave for akuma attacks."

" Oh ya, since Nino and I are full time super heros we have legal authority to leave classes when there is an akuma attack, We also won't be counted late or absent."

Marinette groaned, "That sounds amazing, that would be so helpful seeing as I'm always late."

"About that, you always have the lamest excuses. If I didn't know you well enough, I would say you where Ladybug."

Marinette seemed to panic at this comment, "No, I couldn't possibly… um. I can't compare to her, I'm way to clumsy."

Alya sighed, "I know girl, she probably doesn't go to this school, how crazy would that be.

Adrien frowned but knew it was most likely true, and even if she did Adrien couldn't be chasing Ladybug anymore, he had a girlfriend now. He even cut down on his flirting with Ladybug. Adrien learned from anime that girlfriends get very jealous when their boyfriend talked to other love interests, even if Kagami didn't know he was Chat Noir.

Alya noticed Adrien and called him over, "Hey model boi, come check out my necklace."

Adrien walked over and greeted Wayzz and Trixx, "Sorry Wayzz i would give you a snack but all I have is camembert and nobody wants that." Adrien apologised with a smirk.

"Actually," Nino cut in , "I've been wanting to talk about the large amount of stinky cheese you carry with you. Just one question, Why?"

Adrien had a moment of panic before coming up with an answer, "It keeps the fangirls away."

Alya laughed at that answer, "Well clearly it doesn't work, you've got a fangirl right here." Alya said as she pointed at Marinette.

"Alya!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Oh come on Alya," Adrien cut in, "She's not a fangirl, she just likes the Agreste fashion line."

Nino stared at Adrien with an almost disappointed look but said nothing.

By this point, everyone in the group had finished at their lockers and they headed off to class.

The rest of the day progressed normally, the only difference was Chloe was acting nice, or as nice as Chloe Bourgeois could act at least. She also kept shooting glances at Marinette, most likely because Marinette had a shiny new hair comb.

After classes ended Chloe pulled Marinette out of the classroom, most likely to talk about the bee miraculous.

Soon after Adrien finished gathering his things Kagami walked into the classroom.

"Hello Adrien." Kagami said as she walked in the room.

"Hey Kagami," Adrien responded, "how was your day?"

She sighed, "Not good."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, Kagami was angry about something. "What happened?"

Adrien had gathered his things now and was walking out of the classroom next to Kagami.

"Nothing in particular."

Kagami was clearly hiding something, Adrien knew she wasn't the type to get angry over 'nothing in particular.'

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, I am your boyfriend after all."

"I said it's nothing Agreste."

It was clear she was angry at him for some reason, she only called him Agreste when she was.

Adrien decided it would be best not to say anything. They had a date planned for dinner, so whatever it was they could talk about it then.

The couple parted ways in front of the school, climbing into their respective cars, Adrien going to a photo shoot and Kagami going to archery.

As Adrien sat inside the car, he thought about what Kagami could possibly be angry about, Adrien couldn't think of a single thing. Adrien hadn't even talked to Kagami today before their conversation just then. Kagami also wasn't the type to get angry over past mistakes, so Adrien had absolutely no idea what she could be mad about.

Adrien arrived at his photo shoot. It went as photo shoots normally went, as to say, boring. After the shoot, Adrien had an hour of free time before dinner, so he decided to go get a small snack at Tom and Sabine's bakery. After a small amount of convincing Gorilla, and offering him a few croissants, Adrien arrived at the bakery.

Upon entering the bakery he was greeted by a smiling Tom Dupain, "Welcome, what would you… Oh Adrien Agreste, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"You can owe it to your croissants, which I'll have 2 dozen of." Adrien responded, pulling out his wallet.

"Oh no, you put that away, No friend of Marinette's will ever pay a cent at my bakery."

"Oh, thank you sir." Adrien stuffed his wallet back into his pocket.

As Tom prepared his order he asked an out of nowhere question, "Say son, are you dating anyone?"

"Um, yes sir, I have a girlfriend."

Tom shook his head, "Ah, a shame."

Adrien was a little confused, "Why is it a shame sir?"

"Oh no reason, none at all."

Tom finished the 2 boxes of croissants and handed them to Adrien. Adrien thanked the man and headed back to the car, giving Gorilla a box.

Gorilla started to drive Adrien towards the place he was having his dinner date with Kagami, a small Italian restaurant that Marinette recommended to him, and all of his best dates with Kagami had come from Marinette's recommendations.

Since it was still very early, Gorilla took a roundabout way to the restaurant to make sure Adrien wasn't too early. On the way Adrien ate a couple croissants, which were delicious, but decided to save the rest for after dinner, as to not ruin his appetite.

Not long after Adrien arrived at the restaurant, Kagami arrived. The restaurant wasn't overly fancy, like Kagami and Adrien were used to, instead was a more casual feel to it, or it felt casual to two rich kids.

Kagami had only spoken to him when necessary, such as saying hello or ordering her food. Adrien tried to start a conversation many times but failed. Kagami seemed angrier at him now than she was earlier.

"Do you not like this place? We can leave if you don't." Adrien tried, searching for an answer.

"No, this place is fine. I quite like it actually, where did you hear about it?" Kagami responded in a curt tone of voice.

"Oh, Marinette recommended it to me, most of our best date spots were recommendations from Marinette." Adrien thought that would lighten her mood but it almost seemed to have the opposite affect, make her angrier.

"Oh that's great." She replied curtly once again.

The rest of the dinner passed in near silence, with Adrien trying, and failing, to start conversation.

After they left the restaurant, Kagami spoke up, "Don't get in the car, let's go on a walk."

Adrien started following but then remembered the croissants he had in the car, "Um Kagami, I have some croissants in the car, Can I grab them?"

Kagami nodded and Adrien rushed to get them, telling Gorilla what was going on, and rushed back to Kagami, who had already started walking.

Adrien and Kagami walked towards the Seine, then down the riverside for a while. Adrien the whole time was furiously thinking about what could have angered Kagami this much. He hadn't done anything and Kagami wasn't the type to get jealous, even when Chloe forgot he was taken now and tried to kiss him.

Could she have figured out he was Chat Noir? Granted he had cut back on his flirting with Ladybug, but still.

"Adrien." Kagami finally said, "Let's stop here."

Kagami sat on a nearby bench. Adrien looked around, there was nobody. The only sign of people was the Liberty anchored far down and across the Seine, where a light on in a room below deck.

Adrien sat beside Kagami on the bench. He also opened the box of croissants and started nervously nibbling on one. Kagami also took one. The two sat therein uncomfortable silence, nibbling on croissants.

"Adrien, why have you never kissed me?"

Adrien was taken aback by the question. They had kissed before, but now that he thought about it, it had always been her to initiate the kiss.

"I don't know." Adrien responded honestly.

"You have tried before, but at the last moment you always hesitate. I always assumed it was because of your reclusive upbringing, but I think I was wrong." Kagami said all this in a calm tone, which only scared Adrien more.

Kagami paused just long enough to give Adrien time to respond, but all that came out of his mouth was a helpless splutter.

"Next I noticed the way you look at others. Adrien Agreste you look at me the same way you look at any other girl in your life, whether or not it be Rose, Juleka, Alix, Mylène, or Alya."

Another pause and Adrien produced more pluttering.

"I've only noticed one other girl who you give a meaningful gaze to. A gaze that expresses more that your words ever could."

Adrien's mind was a mess. Could she know he was Chat Noir? No, maybe, No idea. What did she mean my his gaze? What was she leading up to? This croissant is delicious.

"The one girl you give a loving gaze to, do you even know who it is Agreste?"

"Ummm, no?"

"Of course you don't Agreste, if you knew you would have never agreed to date me."

Adrien was shocked by how Kagami was acting. Her tone of voice was pure calm but her formal tone spoke to how angry she was.

"Who is this girl." Adrien tentatively asked.

Kagami sighed, "If I don't tell you you'll most likely never figure it out."

Kagami had a pause before continuing, and Adrien found himself holding his breath.

"The girl you gaze at like she makes up the entire cosmos, is none other than the one who made those croissants."

Adrien was very confused at this point. "Mr. Dupain? I'm fairly sure he's a man tho."

Kagami looked shocked for a second, "What, no.. just read the box."

Adrien took another look at the box of croissants, he hadn't noticed the small piece of paper taped to the box.

_These croissants were made by Marinette herself, enjoy._

_-Tom Dupain_

Adrien understood a lot better now, but still not enough. "But wait, she's not the one I'm in lo…"

Adrien stopped himself before he could finish that sentence. Kagami sighed, " If she wasn't your original target, then what was I?"

"Kagami, I…"

"We're done Adrien, I don't want to date you out of pity."

Kagami walked off, up the nearby stairs and up to the street, where no doubt she had a car waiting for her. Adrien just sat there, starring at the box of croissants, thinking about 2 girls with black ponytails and bluebell eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, expessially the break up scene, death to Adrigami.
> 
> I'm all seriousness, this was fairly difficult to write because there has only ever been one case of angry Kagami in the show so I had all of 5 minutes to go off of here, so I made her o formal, which fits well I think. 
> 
> Also Adrien is a cinnamon roll.


	3. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Marinette woke up to a small red creature screaming in her hear, she apparently slept though her alarm and ended up late to school. It was a horrible morning. Her hair was a mess and she had forgotten her hair ties. Alya ended up doing her hair during class, so at least now it wasn't a mess but she was still missing her signature pigtails.

Adrien showed up during lunch, it wasn't uncommon for him to be late, he often had photo shoots during school hours. However, Adrien seemed off, he was constantly lost in thought. At one point the teacher asked him to answer a question and he didn't respond, it seemed like he didn't even notice until Nino tapped him on the shoulder.

Marinette was worried about him, she had never seen him like this.

After classes Marinette approached him to ask him what was wrong. However, when she tapped his shoulder to get his attention, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her, and started giving excuses to leave, saying he had a shoot he had to get to, even though Marinette knew he didn't, he never had shoots on thursday afternoons.

As Adrien got into the car, Marinette noticed Kagami walking towards her car.

"Hey, Kagami!" Marinette called out to her, figuring Adrien's girlfriend would know why he looked so out of it, "Do you know why Adrien seemed so despondent today?"

Kagami thought for a second before answering, "Well I broke up with him yesterday but its most likely what I said when I did so that made him like that."

Marinette wasn't sure whether to be excited that Adrien was single again or sad for Kagami that she lost Adrien. Marinette pushed that aside in favor of figuring out what was wrong with Adrien. "So, what did you say to him?"

Kagami's mouth bent into a slight frown, " I just pointed out that he was in love with, who he didn't think he was in love with."

"Wait, I thought the person he was in love with was you."

Kagami shook her head, "No, and I don't think I ever was."

Marinette stared at Kagami as she continued walking to her car. Marinette still had about a million questions to ask the girl. Who was the person he was in love with? Who was the person he thought he was in love with? It is a girl right? Is Adrien gay?

Marinette pushed that final, very unpleasant, thought from her mind and started walking home. As she walked she thought about what girl Adrien could be in love with, starting by thinking of all the girls Adrien knew. The girls at school, a few female models he worked with, Clara Nightingale, and maybe Ladybug. Marinette had only interacted with Adrien as Ladybug two or three times so it wasn't likely.

Marinette continued marking girls off her mental list as she walked into her home. Then she remembered you didn't have to spend a lot of time with somebody to fall in love with them, speaking from her own experience, started over thinking instead about Adrien's interaction with other girls, and again got nowhere.

Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse as soon as they got to Marinette's room,"What's on your mind Marinette?"

"Tikki, you heard what Kagami said right?"

"Of course I did, is that what you're thinking about?"

"Who do you think it could be? I've never seen him act strangely in front of a girl before. It might be somebody I've never met."

"It may be Marinette, but why are you so worried about this? It's his love life, why are you getting involved?"

"Because he is my love life."

"Marinette, you know that's not true, you have an ex and a boy that has been after you for a year or more."

Marinette was momentarily confused, "Do you mean Luka and Chat Noir? Luka you might have a point with, but Chat? Chat has a girlfriend now and he hasn't even been flirting with Ladybug."

Tikki sighed as she floated over to the cookie jar, "I bet it will start back up again."

Marinette was a little started by that thought, "You think Chat will start flirting again? What makes you think that?"

Tikki smiled as she lifted a cookie out of the jar, "Just a hunch."

Marinette was about to respond when her parents called her from downstairs, they needed help with the bakery. Marinette left Tikki munching on a cookie and went downstairs, Tikki could always just fly down to get if there was an akuma.

Marinette worked the register as her parents where in the kitchen, they had gotten a large order and needed to get it finished by 9:00 that night.

There weren't very many customers so Marinette had been texting Alya, who was updating the Ladyblog on some info on the battle a couple nights ago.

**Girl, did you hear that Adrien and Kagami broke up?**

_I did, heard directly from Kagami_

**Girl this is your chance! Sweep him off his feet with your glorious baking and fashion skills!**

_I also heard from her that she broke up with him because he was in love with somebody else._

**That is a predicament now isn't it?**

_Ya it really sucks, and I have no idea who it could be._

**What if that girl was you?**

Marinette nearly dropped her phone. That was impossible, right? There was no way that Adrien could… Adrien… No, not a chance.

_That's impossible, Adrien treats me no differently than any other girl._

**Hmm, ok girl, if you say so**

Marinette heard the bell on the bakery door jingle, there was a customer. Marinette put down her phone.

"Hello, welcome to the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, what would you like?"

"Who are you? Where are the owners?" The man speaking was tall, skinny, and wore fancy clothes.

"My parents are in the kitchen working on an order at the moment, but I should be able to help."

The man sneered at her, "Go get one of the adults, that would be a great help."

Marinette sighed internally, this happened often, a rich person refuses to talk to a high school student about what pasties they want to buy and insist Marinette go get one of her parents. It was a pain but it came from the stereotype of the lazy teenage workers so Marinette couldn't do much about it.

Marinette went back to the kitchen and brought out her father, who was covered in flour.

"Hello good sir, how may I help?" Tom said as he wipes the flour off his hands. While Marinette's father was usually fun-loving and constantly making bad puns, he became serious in front of customers. Or, at least, as serious as Tom Dupain could be.

The customer once again sneered, but this time at Tom's flour figure. "Um, yes, I require 1000 macarons by 12 o'clock tonight. I am holding a gathering which was rather short notice."

Tom frowned, "Um sir, I apologize but that simply isn't possible. We have a huge order to finish tonight as it is, and normally orders of your size are placed weeks in advance. It simply is not possible to make that amount of macarons in your needed time frame."

The man sneered again, although this time it seemed less in disgust and more in annoyance, "Are you turning me away?"

Tom was silent for a moment and was hesitant when he spoke, "Um… yes. Your order is simply not possible."

Marinette sensed the man's anger rise before any physical signs if it showed on his face. Before long he had gritted his teeth and his face turned red. "How dare you!" He shouted, "I need macarons for the gathering i am having tonight and I will only have them from the beat bakery in Paris. Do you know who I am? I am a famous finger model, my fingers are worth more than this entire city block!"

Tom's face hardened, his brows furrowed and was understandably fairly upset about the situation, "Sir, I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave this store. Please leave, all you are doing is making impossible demands and yelling when you did not get your way so please leave."

The tall man looked shocked and got even angrier, "I could buy this whole block and have it bulldozed! I can crush you so easily…"

"LEAVE!" Tom stopped the man's words with that. The man stomped out muttering and fuming.

Tom turned to Marinette after he was gone, "Sorry about that sweetie, some people are too prideful for their own good."

Marinette gave the large man a hug, "It's ok Papa, I am no stranger to prideful people."

Tom smiled before heading back to the kitchen to finish the current order with Sabine and Marinette sat back down at the register.

Marinette started thinking, against rational thought, about what Alya had said before the man had walked in. What is Marinette was the girl Adrien Agreste was in love with? There was no way she could have that kind of luck.

If Marinette thought about it logicly, Adrien had never really shown interest in her romantically, he even asked her for date recommendations with Kagami, and no sane person would ask the person they like for date advice for dating another person.

A sane person would also not break up with a great boyfriend because she can't get over her model-boy crush, but that was besides the point.

"Um hello? Marinette?"

Marinette snapped back to reality and noticed Adrien Agreste about two feet in front of her face.

Marinette fell out of her chair.

And kicked Adrien in the head.

___________________________

Adrien Agreste's brain took about 20 hours to stop thinking in circles and actually find a solution to the current dilemma he was having, which is who he was in love with, Ladybug or Marinette.

His answer? Yes.

He determined he was in love with 2 girls. All of his anime watching hadn't prepared him for this. He was very confused.

Adrien actually had nothing that day, other than the usual Chinese and fencing lessons, so he had extra time. He wanted to hang out with Nino but remembered that Rena Rouge and Carapace where having a romantic dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower, paid by Adrien cause he was nice like that. And loaded from being a model.

He had handed Nino the money about a week ago and promptly forgot about it until now.

So he had 2 options, be alone, which was not appealing, or somehow find another friend. He had no phone numbers except for Nino, Alya, and Marinette.

He could go to Marinette's.

Adrien thought about this idea, it would good to hang out with her, Adrien hadn't hung out with her a lot in the past few months, or any of his friends really.

Adrien had Gorilla drive him to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and as he arrived he saw an angry man storm out of the building. Adrien recognised him as a finger model, rarely hired by Adrien's father but Adrien was expected to know all his competition in the area. Adrien rarely used his fingers however, so couldn't remember the man's name.

Adrien walked up to the bakery and walked inside, the bell rung above his head signaling his arrival. He noticed Marinette sitting in a chair by the register. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing an apron over her clothes.

She also didn't seem to notice him, which he found strange, Marinette wasn't usually the spaced out type.

"Um hello? Marinette?"

Marinette seemed very startled by his appearance, since she fell out of her chair.

Somehow, in falling out of her chair she ended up flailing her legs up and kicking him in the chin.

As she landed on the floor ahe seemed to realise what she did and immediately jumped up, "Adrien, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were.. Um, oh crap, your chin! You need an ice pack for that!"

Adrien stopped her rambling with a head shake, 'I'm fine, don't worry about it, I have thick skin."

Marinette still sounded concerned, "Are you sure? You are a model, if you get a bruise then…"

"It's fine, I've had bruises before."

Marinette still looked concerned but moved on, "So what brings you here today?"

"I'm hungry and lonely. I need social interaction."

Marinette thought for a second, "Oh, give me a second."

Adrien watched as Marinette ran through a door, and after a few minutes, come back out with another pink apron.

"Good news, Papa said you could help me around the bakery today."

Adrien now knew why he subcontiously fell for this girl, she always made him smile. Adrien grabbed the pink apron from Marinette and went to put it on.

Then the front door exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult since I don't know how characters act while in a work environment so I went with my gut with how they would react. 
> 
> I don't have much to say. It was a slow chapter and had no hero stuff in it. 
> 
> Hope y'all liked the cliffhanger.


	4. Lord Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akuma apears and Marinette and Adrien both get reaped with no way to transform. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the long wait? 
> 
> No? 
> 
> I've been reading too much other fan fiction and forgot to write mine. I'm sorry 
> 
> But here it is chapter 4. 
> 
> Enjoy

A tall and skinny man walked through the new hole in the wall. His skin was golden and he wore a black and gold suit with black fingerless gloves on his hands. He was obviously an akumatised victim. He touched one of the display cases with his right pinky and the glass instantly shattered. However, instead of falling to the floor, the glass shards started flying towards Marinette and Adrien.

Adrien reacted immediately, he dove for Marinette and the two of them fell to the ground, the glass sticking into the wall behind them.

Adrien quickly scaled the area, there was a door next to them so Marinette could escape and a broom he could use as a weapon.

Just as Adrien reached for the broom, Adrien heard the sound of cracking wood and metal as the counter they were hiding behind lifted into the air.

The akumatised victim laughed, "Now that I am Lord Finger nobody will defy me!"

Lord Finger? Hawkmoth had been giving out lazy names recently.

Adrien managed to push Marinette towards the door as the counter above them started to fall. Adrien knew he would have to transform in order stop the large block of wood and plastic falling towards his head.

But he ended up not needing to.

The counter was pushed away by a large man in a pink apron, Tom Dupain. The man had an angry look on his face. He almost reminded Adrien of Gorilla, almost.

"I don't care what kind of powers you have, I won't let you hurt my daughter or her b…" he paused, "her friend."

Marinette was desperately trying to open the door that, Adrien assumed, lead to the house portion of the building. It wouldn't budge however.

"There is no escape, I have taken control of this whole building!" Lord Finger exclaimed as he wiggled his left index finger at them, it looked different than the others. It was silver instead of gold.

Adrien was panicked he needed a place to transform but couldn't see one, or even a way to escape.

Tom picked up the cash register and hurled it at one of the widows, the window shattered, "Run you two!" He shouted.

Adrien couldn’t even get off the floor before metal walls slammed down onto the bakery walls and windows, sealing them in.

Tom picked up a chunk of broken counter and hurled it towards Lord Finger. The villain simply held out one finger and as the large chunk of wood and plastic hit the finger, instead of breaking it, it stopped in mid air.

And his finger changed from gold to silver. Adrien figures out this guy's power. He could control objects by touching them with a finger, but only one object for each finger.

He was controlling the house with his left index finger and the counter chunk with his right middle finger. All 8 of his others where open. Adrien figured the man counted his thumbs as fingers because of his pride for his extremities.

Adrien desperately searched for a place to transform, looking around the room. The room was completely sealed off, the doors where locked and there were metal partitions around the walls. There was only one opening.

The hole in the wall were the villain entered.

Which was behind the villain.

Oh great.

"Mr. Dupain!" Adrien pointed at the hole in the wall and the large man seemed to understand.

Tom started to throw chunks of material at the villain in order to distract him, while Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and ran for the hole. Marinette stunned a bit at first but eventually started running with him.

The villain glared at the 2 teenagers but was too busy with Tom to stop them. Adrien dodged around the man and Marinette followed, but they didn't get very far. As Adrien was about to reach the exit, the ceiling collapsed and a couch fell through and would have squashed Adrien had Marinette not pushed him forward.

Adrien landed face first on the concrete, which hurt a lot. Adrien realised his left cheek was bleeding before he realised what had just happened, Marinette had saved him.

But was now trapped in the bakery.

The hole that Adrien escaped from was now blocked off by a couch and chunks of ceiling and wall.

Marinette may have been crushed. Adrien thought. The thought sent him into a panic. Adrien bolted to the couch blocked hole.

"Marinette are you all right?" He shouted while pulling chunks of debris from the hole in an attempt to get Marinette out.

"I'm all right!" Adrien heard Marinette shout from the building, "Get out of here and get help! Find Chat Noir!"

Adrien was touched that she thought of him first, everyone else seems to forget about him.

"All right, I'll be back."

Adrien turned around to see Nadja Chamack doing a report, and she was walking up to him, this was going to be a pain.

"Adrien Agreste, why are you in the middle of an active akuma?"

Adrien decided to give bland answers, which would get less questions asked, "I wanted croissants, then in the middle of ordering an Akuma showed up."

Nadia looked a little disappointed at his answer but walked away and Adrien slipped into a back alley where there was nobody and transformed.

Chat Noir exited the alleyway from the top, since nobody would ask questions about a cat on a rooftop. Chat landed in front of the bakery, startling Nadja Chamack. Chat brushed off her questions In the usual way while trying to figure out a way in.

There was a hole in the second floor wall that he hasn't noticed earlier. That could be a way in if the doors weren't all locked by the villain's power. Now that he thought about it the villain most likely used his power to collapse the ceiling as Adrien was escaping.

The hole in the ceiling. That was his way in.

Chat used his baton to boost himself up to the second floor and then he jumped down into the ruined bakery.

"Well your power seems fairly handy." Chat cracked a pun as he dropped to the floor. He examined the room, searching for Marinette. Chat saw her on the floor, her foot trapped under a couch. She was despately trying to free herself when she looked up and saw him.

Her extortion turned from panicked to realived them back to panicked, most likely because Ladybug wasn't with him. Where was she anyways?

"Chat Noir, welcome. Will you listen to what I say? Or do I have to destroy you? Just hand over your miraculous." The villain said.

"No I'm good, I like the look it has on my finger."

The villain sneered, "Those things," He said pointing to Chat's hand, "are the most misshapen things I have ever seen."

Chat raised an eyebrow, "I am wearing gloves, that may account for the shape."

Before the villain could answer, he was hit in the back of the head with a metal cooking sheet. Tom was still attempting to fight the villain, and he wasn't looking too good. He was covered in bruises and cuts and looked about to fall over at any second.

As the villain turned to face the baker, Chat used his baton to whack the villain in the head, causing him to stumble backwards and turn his attention back to Chat.

Good, focus on me. Chat thought as Lord Finger send a large chunk of rubble flying at him, Forget about the others.

Lord Finger ran out of ammo eventually, there was no more rubble around him. Chat backed him against one of the metal covered windows. The villain looked panicked before regaining composure, and grinned.

The villain raised his hands, now all silver, meaning he couldn't control anymore things.

Then all of his fingers turned back to gold, he had just realised all of his control. Chat attacked with his baton, which the vilain touched with a finger. And Chat lost control of it. It started to spin uncontrollably across the room, like a helicopter blade, heading directly for Marinette.

Chat dove for the baton, trying to stop it before Marinette was hurt. As he grabbed the spinning rod, instead of stopping it, he started spinning along with it. Resulting in Chat being slammed into the couch barrier at a high speed.

Chat fell to the floor after the impact. As he got up, groaning, he realised that Marinette had disappeared, the door leaving the room was open.

Good, she got away, Chat thought as the villain attacked again. The baton slammed into Chat's stomach. Chat fell to the floor, the suit had shielded most of the blow but that still hurt.

Chat looked around for a new weapon while on the ground, deciding on a large glass shard near him. Chat pounced from his position on the floor and slashed with the shard. It hit the villain in the shoulder with a sound of glass scraping metal. His skin was obviously hardened, but his clothes did get slashed through. If Chat slashed enough maybe the akumatised object would fall to the floor.

It wasn't a Ladybug worthy plan but it was something.

Chat jumped back and the baton came spinning at his head, Chat dodged and grabbed it, but this time instead of letting go immediately he timed it so It would send him towards the villain when he did.

Using the momentum if the baton Chat went speeding at the villain and slashed him across the hands, cutting his fingerless gloves.

Then, Lord Finger froze.

And an akuma floated out of the gloves.

Chat was momentarily baffled, the akuma was in his gloves. Chat had just beat an Akuma without Ladybug.

Chat smiled, he felt quite proud of himself.

The akuma was starting to fly away and Chat knew he couldn't just let it go. Chat activated his Cataclysm and touched the akuma, which crumbled to dust.

Chat grabbed the unconscious man, though over his shoulder, and climbed out of the house through the second floor.

Upon getting to the street some reporters approached him, asking about various things. Chat placed the man on the ground.

That's when Ladybug arrived. She come down from the sky and landed in front of Chat. "Where's the akuma?" She asked.

Chat gave her a grin, "I already defeated him, aren't I just purr-fect."

Ladybug did not look impressed however, instead she almost looked angry. When she answered him she talked very slow, "What did you do with the akuma." Chat didn't notice the anger in her voice.

"Oh, I cataclysmed it, come on M'lady I beat an Akuma all by myself, aren't you proud of-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Chat was cut off my Ladybug shouting at him.

Chat was shocked. Ladybug had never shouted at him like this. Sure, she had yelled at him but she had never called him an idiot.

"Do you realize what you did?" She continued still shouting, "Because you destroyed the akuma without me having used my lucky charm, I can't fix all of this! This bakery and home can't be fixed by my ladybugs! And it's all your fault! If I knew who you were under that mask I would expect you to pay for the repairs and the hospital bills that will come from this!"

Chat was frozen, he was shocked at Ladybug's anger. She had never been this angry before and he had no idea how to react.

Ladybug continued to yell at him but he ended up zoning her out. He looked at the Dupain-Cheng home. The first floor was a wreck, the was rubble spilling over into the street and the door was blocked by rubble. The second floor had a giant hole in it and Mr. Dupain was being pulled off in an ambulance.

Chat Noir felt bad but what could he do? He couldn't fix anything. He might be able to convince his father to pay for the bills side they saved his life. But it still happened, he couldn't change that, well he could but he would need the bunny miraculous and he had his doubts that Ladybug would give It to him.

It seemed obvious that Chat wasn't needed here anymore, so he left. He used his baton and left back to his home.

Once he got home he flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling and didn't move for hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This was not easy to write since I'm not the best at battle scenes but I managed. 
> 
> Also my akuma idea was horrid, Lord Finger wow such original name. 
> 
> Anyways I'll try to not forget to write this time cya later.


	5. Not Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette moves in with Alya. After they make it to school Chloe approaches Marinette with explosive results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one relatively quickly, quarantine gives me alot of extra time. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Marinette placed the last photo of Adrien in the black folder and placed it in her suitcase. While her room was untouched by the devastation from the akuma attack yesterday the house was a push away from collapsing. Marinette would be staying with Alya while the repairs were being done. Her mother would be staying with a family friend, her father was still in the hospital.

Marinette looked around her room, not much had changed, the photos on her wall where taken down and her computer had already been moved to Alya's place. Most of her things would be staying here.

Marinette heard the trapdoor to her room open, as she turned around she saw Alya's head appear though the opening," Girl, are you almost done?" Alya seemed to notice the two items by her feet, a suitcase and a cardboard box,"You are not carrying that box by yourself."

"It's fine Alya, I got it." Marinette insisted as Alya pulled herself up into Marinette's room.

Alya picked up the box, "Nope, with that foot of yours, you only get the suitcase." Alya started to go downstairs, eliminating all point of arguing.

Marinette looked down at her foot, it was in a cast she had cracked the bone in the akuma attack but could still walk on it, she didn't even need crutches. Marinette just sighed and followed after Alya, taking the suitcase in tow.

Marinette made sure to keep an eye on the box Alya was carrying, since it held the miracle box. The miracle box was at the bottom, along with the transformation item ingredients, with a pillow and blanket on top of them. It wasn't the best hiding place, but it would do.

As Marinette walked through the ruined building she thought about Chat Noir. Maybe she was a bit too harsh on him, she was lucky he didn't end up akumatised. She should apologise.

The two girls passed the construction crew on their way out, paid for by the Agreste family as a thank you for saving Adrien's life. Though Marinette guessed that Adrien had a large part in convincing his father to give this gift. The house looked better already with all of the rubble cleared away, granted there were still large holes in the walls and floor but it looked better.

Alya's father was waiting for them outside in a car. Alya places the box in the trunk then grabbed the suitcase from Marinette and stuffed it in as well. Then the two girls got into the car, and started heading to Alya's place.

"Now girl, I'm warning you now, my room is much smaller than yours, you have to live in a normal room for a while." Alya said this in a mock sympathetic tone.

Marinette answered in mock distress, "Oh no! Does this mean no nightly visits from a Parisian superhero?"

Alya raised an eyebrow, "If he really wants to, I do have a balcony. But, despite you setting up an interview between me and Ladybug, I still find it hard to believe you get nightly visits from Chat Noir."

Marinette fake sighed, "Ok, fine. Only on weekends do I get visits from furries in leather."

Alya seemed to be trying to hold back her laughter, "Now that's a whole other matter."

The two girls laughed as they arrived at the building where Alya lives. The two girls unloaded Marinette's things and headed up to the Césaire house.

"Come on Marinette, my room is this way."

Marinette followed Alya to the room. As they arrived Marinette surveyed the room. It was about half the size of Marinette's room. Two of the walls were gray and one was orange with gray panels, in this wall sat an alcove with held Alya's bed and a bookshelf which was attached to the wall. On one of the gray walls there was a map of Paris with little purple butterfly stickers in places where akuma attacks happened. Opposite that was a black desk attached to the wall where Alya had her computer and Marinette's next to it. The wall opposite of the alcove there was a large window-door opening to a balcony.

There was a small bed under the map of Paris, in the corner next to the alcove and a small dresser at the foot of it.

"Thanks Alya." Marinette said. Alya insisted Marinette stay with her after the construction crew said she needed to go somewhere else for a while.

"No problem girl, I wouldn't have you stay anywhere else." Alya paused, "Unless Adrien offered to let you stay with him. I would allow that."

"Alya!" Marinette shouted, hitting Alya with her purse.

Alya laughed and placed Marinette's box on the bed and started to open it.

Marinette squeaked and ran forward and pushed the box closed, "I got it, I'll unpack my own things."

Alya raised her eyebrow, "If you're worried about me seeing your underwear, I've seen it all before girl."

Marinette huffed, "That's not- Ugh, nevermind. Just, don't open this box please."

Alya removed her hands and put them in the air, "All right then, If you insist." Alya walked to the door, "I'm going to call Adrien to tell him you arrived safely."

Marinette squeaked again, "Why?"

Alya winked at her, "You saved his life, so he must be so worried." Alya said that in an almost suggestive way.

Marinette gave Alya a small pout before she went out the door, shutting it behind her. Marinette started unpacking her things. She put all her clothes and other items into the dresser and placed her pillow and blanket onto the bed. After emptying out her suitcase Marinette moved the miracle box and some of the ingredients into the suitcase. A few things needed to be refrigerated.

She would need more dragonfruit soon but that would have to wait. Nobody would think to look in her suitcase which should be empty.

Marinette left the room to find Alya, who was hurriedly putting her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Marinette asked her as she finished putting her shoes on.

"Oh, Marinette, there's an akuma, I just got an alert." Alya said in a hurry, "See you later!"

Marinette looked at her phone, there was indeed an akuma alert. She must have missed it while she was unpacking. Rushing back to Alya's room, Marinette transformed into Ladybug and swung off the balcony to the Akuma fight.

_______________________

Chat never showed up to the fight. The akuma, a person who turned into a hat and possessed the people he landed on, was eventually defeated by luring it into a rigged statue with Rena Rouge's illusion which trapped the hat like a mouse trap. It was a hard fight, harder since she had a broken foot and couldn't land on it, and would have been much easier with Chat Noir.

Ladybug managed to return to the Césaire apartment before Alya simply because magic yo-yos are faster than feet.

Marinette detransformed on the balcony and went back into Alya's room. Marinette sat on the bed and pulled out her phone to make it look like she had been on that the whole time.

Rena Rouge landed on the balcony and, with a bright flash of orange light, turned back into Alya.

As Alya opened the balcony door Marinette spoke up, "My best friend, a superhero of Paris. It is still a little weird to think about."

Alya raised an eyebrow, "Seeing as you know Ladybug and get visits from Chat Noir, I find it hard to believe you have never got a miraculous."

Marinette smiled at her best friend, "Who knows? Maybe someday."

There was a knock at the door, which then opened to reveal Alya's dad, "Come on girls, it's time to eat."

Alya huffed, "Dad! You have to wait for an answer before you open the door, what if Marinette was changing?"

Her dad apologises before leaving.

Marinette speaks up, "Where's your mom?"

"Oh she has to cook dinner at the hotel at this time so she isn't here for dinner very often, so my dad cooks."

Marinette got up from the bed and started walking towards the door. "So you have a chef as a mom, but your dad cooks dinner?"

"Pretty odd isn't it?" Alya chuckled.

_______________________

The next day Marinette walked to school with Alya, which was longer than her usual walk of going across the street but was nothing compared to her escapades as Ladybug. Alya talked about Chat Noir on the way to school, various theories about who he could be and why he wasn't at the fight yesterday. The conversation only made Marinette worry about him, was she too mean that day? Hopefully he won't get akumatised.

As the two girls made it to the school and walked through the front door there was a high pitched shriek from behind them. The two girls swung around, expecting an akuma, but it was just Chloe. She had just seen the new scar on Adrien's face from the akuma attack. It was on his left cheekbone and had stitches on it. It was very noticeable. Chloe was nearly hanging on him, with Adrien trying to push her off, firing questions at him about how it had happened.

Alya looked at Marinette, obviously waiting for a reaction to this. Marinette obviously felt bad about the scar but knew that he also could have died during the attack. If fact, Marinette knew that he would have to suspend modeling for a while which she knew Adrien would like.

Alya raised an eyebrow, "No reaction? At all?"

Marinette looked at her best friend, "What? Adrien probably likes the scar since now he won't be able to model for a while."

"No comment on how his beautiful face had been tainted?"

Marinette laughed, "Come on Alya, you know that his looks are only part of why I like him."

Alya smiled at her, "Girl, you are so pure."

The two walked to class and sat down in their chairs, Alya and Marinette continued chatting as Chloe stormed into the room

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe shouted as she slammed her hand down on the desk, "It's all your fault!"

Alya wasn't amused, "What are you talking about Chloe? What is Marinette's fault?"

Chloe was clearly livid, her face was red with anger, "The scar on Adrien's face! It's all her fault!"

"Chloe, he was trapped with an akuma, he's lucky he made it out with only a scar!" Alya continued to argue for Marinette.

Marinette saw Adrien walk in the room tand freeze, seeing what was happening.

"This isn't about you Césaire! This is about Dupain-Cheng here and her forcing Adrien to try and get her out of that building because she is a little scaredy-cat."

Marinette stood up, "I didn't force him to do anything! I was trying to open up the back door to get us a safe route out of there!"

"The situation wouldn't have happened if your stupid father hadn't angered the man in the first place!"

Marinette felt her anger rising. Chloe could insult her all she wanted but she wouldn't put up with somebody insulting her papa.

"Without my papa, Adrien and I would have been crushed to death!"

"Without him that stupid bakery would never have existed in the first place and Adrien would never be in that situation!"

"Chlo, I-" Adrien tried to cut in but was cut off.

"Without you half the akumatisations in Paris would have never happened!"

"Know what, Dupain-Cheng, I'm telling my Daddy about this, and he'll make sure that your bakery is never rebuilt!"

Marinette's anger was reaching new levels. Chloe had gone way too far today. Marinette wasn't thinking at this point and did something she'd never done before.

She slapped Chloe Bourgeois.

Everybody froze and Marinette stomped out of the room, which hurt considering her foot was broken. Marinette heard the school bell rimg as she walked away, signaling that class had started.

Marinette walked to the locker room, empty during classes. Marinette sat in the bench, fuming.

How dare Chloe say all that? It wasn't her fault Adrien had been there, in fact Marinette had gotten her foot broken making sure that Adrien wouldn't be hurt.

Chloe had done nothing, if she truly cared about Adrien she would have come running even without a miraculous.

Her miraculous.

Marinette reached up and took the hair comb out of her hair. As she looked at it she found herself getting angrier.

How could she think that Chloe had improved _at all,_ just because they had a sort-of friends relationship. She was the same selfish brat she had always been.

Marinette stood up and raised the comb over her head, intending to smash it on the ground and break it.

But as she tried to throw it down, a hand stopped her. She turned around to see Adrien holding her wrist. Adrien sat her back down on the bench, sitting next to her. The bee miraculous sitting in their conjoined hands.

Marinette slowly felt her anger turn into sorrow.

Her house was ruined and her father was in the hospital. She had failed to protect her family and the boy she was in love with.

She was cruel to Chat, shattering his pride.

Marinette started crying on Adrien's shoulder, a blubbering nonsense kind of cry. And Adrien didn't say a word.

_______________________

Adrien heard Marinette's sobs and started to become angry.

Angry at Chloe for doing this. Angry the man who attacked her home. Angry at Alya and Nino for not getting there on time to save Marinette's home.

But angry at himself most of all.

It had been him that had done all of this. If he hadn't defeated that akuma all by himself Marinette's life wouldn't have been ruined. Her father was in the hospital and her home was ruined.

If he had just waited for Ladybug none of this would be happening.

Adrien didn't notice when the akuma landed in the bee miraculous that sat in their conjoined hands.

Or when the black cat miraculous was slipped from his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this and was cackling the whole time. It came spot sooner than the last chapter, which is good so you guys don't loose interest. 
> 
> Next chapter in about a week, or less since quarantine gives me lots of time.


	6. Prince and Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are villains now and burst into the classroom intending to attack Chloe. They prove too powerful for Rena Rouge and Carapace
> 
> Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir?

Bunnix jumped through the portal just as her transformation wore off, she couldn't wait till she was an adult and had no time limit in her Burrow. Fluff flopped into her hand and Alix pulled out the bag of carrots she had brought with her, feeding one to Fluff. As her kwami ate, Alix looked around, she was in the school locker room behind a row of lockers, and heard sobbing from the other side.

Alix peaked her head around and sure enough there was Marinette and Adrien on the bench, Marinette sobbing and Adrien rubbing her shoulder.

Alix could still barely believe the two of them were Ladybug and Chat Noir, but that's what Rena Rouge had told her.

Alix watched the akuma fly towards them, landing on an object in their joined hands. They instantly stopped moving when it landed.

Alix rushed to them, knowing she didn't have much time. She removed Marinette's earnings and Adrien's ring. Sure enough they changed to match the jewelry that Ladybug and Chat Noir wore while transformed.

The purple sludge started to spread across the two of them and Alix ran back to the cover behind the lockers as the two former heros transformed into their villain selves.

"Fluff, Clockwise." Alix whispered and fluff was sucked back into the pocketwatch on her waist, transforming her into Bunnix once again. There was still too much time until the two people she needed would be alone.

Bunnix opened her Burrow and hopped back in before Prince Punishment and Princess Justice could notice her.

________________________

Alya was stuck in class as her best friend needed her. Sure, Adrien had gone after her and that may be better for her, but Alya should still be there. Hopefully Marinette wasn't akumatised, she had never been a villain before and Alya hoped she never would be.

Alya sat through class as it progressed, looking at the door constantly hoping Marinette would come back. Eventually Miss Bustier handed out a quiz so Alya had to focus on that.

Halfway through the quiz Alya heard a scream from across the school. Alya looked up, unsure if she had actually heard anything, and Nino was also on alert.

There was another scream, then outside the window Alya saw somebody run by.

There was an Akuma.

Hopefully not Marinette.

Alya jumped out of her chair and ran to the classroom door. Just as she was about to open it, it started to open. Alya jumped back as a person dressed like a French Noble you might see history books, except the colors. The clothes were colored black, grey, and red. He was wearing a silver crown with 5 large jewels on the front of it, but they looked cloudy. His hair was a rich blond color and he had a scar on his left cheekbone.

Adrien?

"Out of the way." The akumatised Adrien said as he continued to walk into the room.

Alya stunned back as another person walked through the door. It was a woman and she was shorter than the man. She had on a beautiful light blue dress that seemed to have those cloudy jewels on every inch of it. She was also wearing a silver tiara which had 5 large jewels on it, they also looked cloudy. The dress trailed behind the woman as she walked into the room. Her hair was a dark blue and was braided in a complicated way down her back.

As Alya stared at the akumatised woman she looked more and more like Marinette.

The woman looked around the room before speaking, "Chloe Bourgeois, your day of reckoning has come."

Alya looked to Chloe, she was already out of her seat as akuma-Adrien was walked towards her. Alya's thoughts started to go everywhere. What was going on? They were both akumatised? What are their powers? That dress looked great on Marinette.

"Wayzz, Shell on!" Alya heard Nino transform, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Carapace jumped out of his seat sand landed next to Chloe, "Shellter!" Instantly the green glass covering of Shellter appeared around Carapace and Chloe.

Alya decided it was time to transform as well. "Trixx, Let's pounce!" There was a bright flash of orange and Alya was now Rena Rouge.

Rena Rouge pounced at akuma-Marinette, aiming for the crown, since that was the most likely place for the akuma to be.

Akumanette raised her hand and caught Rena's attack without even looking, "Alya, are you attacking me? I am Princess Justice, I am serving justice to those who deserve it. Why would you attack me?"

"Because this isn't you Marinette! You're a sweet girl, you don't do things like this, I'm trying to free you from Hawkmoth!" Rena Rouge tried to pull her hand free but Princess Justice, as she called herself, had a death grip on her.

Princess Justice laughed, "Alya, my friend, I'm as free as I've been in years!" Princess Justice touched Rena's face as she said this then let go.

But Rena Rouge didn't move, she couldn't move. She was frozen, unable to move her body so much as an inch. The only thing she could move were her eyes.

Princess Justice looked at her with a sad look on her face. "Don't worry Alya, once I clear the world of the liars and stuck up brats. We can go back to our normal lives."

Rena looked around, with her limited field of vision she could see Carapace still shielding Chloe from Akumadrien who was no longer looking at them. Instead he had locked his eyes on something in the back corner of the room, somewhere behind Rena.

Who sat behind her in class? There was Ivan, Nathaniel and …

Lila.

Akumadrien started walking towards the back of the room, out of Rena's vision.

Rena heard a scream and running footsteps. In front of Rena, Princess Justice smiled, "Oh, wonderful idea, we will put Chloe on trial another time, for now we will place Lila Rossi on trial."

Lila appeared in Rena's view, she tried to run out the door but Princess Justice grabbed her hand. Lila froze in place.

"Lila Rossi," Princess Justice said while walking around the frozen girl, "You are being put on trial for the evil actions you have done."

Rena Rouge looked at Carapace, he still had his Shelter up around Chloe. It would only last for about 3 more minutes before he transformed back and Rena wasn't sure how long the paralysis effect from the akuma would last.

So all she could do was wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up.

Akumadrien walked into Rena's field of view, "Lila Rossi, you are a walking lie." Princess Justice said sourly, "Nearly every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie. You lie to everybody, even your mother. You cause akumatisations deliberately and openly accept being akumatised yourself. You are so cruel and manipulative that Hawkmoth doesn't even need to manipulate your mind when he akumatises you, which means you consciously work with Hawkmoth." She paused, then seemed to remember something, "Oh, you're also a thief at times, though this is insignificant in front of your other crimes."

Rena was stunned by the words coming out of the villain's mouth. Rena knew Lila was a manipulative liar but she consciously worked with Hawkmoth? She hoped somebody was recording all of this.

Princess Justice looked around the room. Rena had been so focused on her words that she hadn't noticed Akumadrien had moved to sit on the desk next to the frozen heroine.

Princess Justice turned to her partner, "Prince Punishment, what is the rule on Lila Rossi?"

Rena tried to raise an eyebrow, Princess Justice and Prince Punishment? While it was one of the better akuma names Hawkmoth had come up with recently, it was still bad.

While Rena couldn't make out Prince Punishment's facial expressions, due to him being just on the edge of her eyesight, she could hear him hum as if he was thinking.

He eventually spoke up, speaking in a thoughtful tone, "I think that judging her for working with Hawkmoth would be hypocritical, seeing as we are using his power at the moment. However, even if we remove her crimes from aligning herself with Hawkmoth, she is still a despicable person." He paused, humming in thought once again, before speaking, this time in a more firm tone, "Lila Rossi, I judge you to not be worthy of walking this earth. You will be imprisoned for the rest of your life in a place where you will never speak another lie again."

Rena started to panic at Prince Punishment's words. Are they going to kill Lila? Imprisoned? Where? How? Rena shrugged desperately to move, only managing to barely wiggle the tips of her fingers.

Princess Justice smiled, apparently pleased with Lila's sentencing. The villain walked up to the frozen girl and tapped her on the head. Instantly Lila started to dissolve into yellow light. The light was then absorbed into one of the large jewels on the tiara that sat on her head.

Once the process was finished Lila was gone and the jewel, which used to look cloudy, was a clear green emerald.

Rena struggled to move, but only managed to move her fingers a small amount. As she struggled Princess Justice looked at her and frowned before looking towards Carapace, who was still shielding Chloe.

"Let us go my Prince, we will put Chloe on trial another time. For now let's find others to judge." She spoke in an almost sad tone. The Prince got up from where he was sitting and took the arm of Princess Justice. As they walked out the door, Rena heard a squeal from the other side of the classroom.

The squeal had come from Rose, she had a very distinct squeal, and it was her excited squeal. It seemed out of place for the current situation.

"Rose, why are you squealing like that?" Rena heard Jukeka ask.

Rose answered in an excited voice, "Marinette and Adrien got akumatised together!"

Carapace dropped his Shelter and dropped his transformation, then joined the conversation, "Why is this a good thing? That just means more work for the heros."

Rose got louder and her voice got higher, "Think about it! Adrien had nothing to get angry about, which means he got angry on Marinette's behalf. Nobody gets angry enough to become akumatised just because their friends are angry! Adrien must be in love with her!"

There was a short silence before the class erupted into debate. People started to debate about how long it would take them to get together after they were no longer villains.

During this Rena Rouge fell to the floor, the paralysis having apparently worn off or something. She dropped her transformation as Nino walked over, "You alright Alya? You hurt anywhere?"

Alya sighed, "Just my pride." She reached for her bag, pulling a piece of caramel out for Trixx. Nino grabbed fish out of his bag for Wayzz

"Guys," Wayzz suddenly said after finishing his fish, "We have a massive problem."

________________________

Bunnix watched Alya dash out of the classroom, with Nino close behind. Wayzz had obviously just told them the truth.

Bunnix was sitting on the roof of the school, waiting. She had gotten the timing slightly off, by about 5 minutes, and had to wait. She watched as present-Alix walked out of the classroom to answer a call.

From Bunnix.

Not from the Bunnix who was sitting on the roof, she had made that call about an hour ago from her perspective.

Which meant there were three Alixes in this time. Bunnix chucked at the irony. Present Alix hung up the phone and ran to the locker room to get her rollerblades.

Just as Present Alix disappeared from view, the person she was waiting for ran into the school, most likely looking for his sister. He made it halfway up the stairs before Bunnix jumped off the roof, landing at the top of the stairs.

He looked startled and would have fallen down the stairs if he hadn't been holding the handrail. He looked up at Bunnix in confusion.

"Hello," Bunnix spoke up, "I'm Bunnix, the time traveling superhero."

The boy started to walk up the stairs again, but slowly now, almost cautiously, "Hello Bunnix, what do you need from me?"

"Eager to help, good. Do you know what's going on?

His face fell into a frown, "My friends, Marinette and Adrien, were akumatised. If I can help them then I'll do whatever I can."

Rena had been right to recommend him for this job, this guy was brave.

"There is one thing you don't know about the situation." Bunnix said, "Those two are Ladybug and Chat Noir."

The boy's eyes went wide before his brows furrowed in thought, "That makes a lot of sense actually." His face changed to a look of determination then, "So, what can I do to help?"

Bunnix reached into her pocket and pulled out the black cat ring, "You will be Chat Noir."

He accepted the miraculous without hesitation.

________________________

Bunnix sat inside of a very red car as she waited for the next Ladybug. She had gotten the timing right this time as the door opened soon after she arrived. The girl got into the car before noticing her.

"Who are you, how did you get in here?" The girl asked.

"Hello. I'm Bunnix, time traveling superhero extraordinaire." Bunnix extended a hand.

The girl didn't accept the handshake, "What do you want from me?"

"So, I have good news and bad news and something you need to know, which one do you want to hear first."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Need to know, bad news, then good news."

"Good, now first thing, Marinette Is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir."

Bunnix paused to let the information sink in. The girl's eyes widened before her brows furrowed in thought. "I had my suspicions about Adrien, but Marinette I didn't expect. Continue."

"Bad news, they were both akumatised."

The girl grabbed the bridge of her nose and sighed, but didn't say anything.

Bunnix continued, "Good news," Bunnix reached into her pocket and pulled out the ladybug earrings, "You will save them as Ladybug."

The girl looked at the earrings for a second, looking shocked, before grabbing them and putting them on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at naming Akumas. I'm sorry if it's too cringe. 
> 
> This chapter was so fun to write and I was cackling as I wrote it. 
> 
> I'm never sure what to write on these end notes. But, I hoped you liked the chapter, next one should be out in a week or so.


	7. The New Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rena Rouge and Carapace struggle against the villains, the new holders of the ladybug and black cat miraculous show up to hopefully save the day. 
> 
> Dun dun dun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote this chapter like 3 times and that's why it is like 3 days late. Also I got sucked into the infinite void that is reading fan fiction and I forgot about my own. 
> 
> That's it, enjoy.

Alix bet 20 euros that Marinette and Adrien would get together within a week after them being purified just as her phone rang. She gave the money to Max, who was handling the bets, and stepped out of the room.

She saw that it was her father and picked it up, "What ya need dad?"

"Actually not dad, it's me." Alix's voice came through the other line, she was talking to herself.

"Bunnix?" She asked to herself over the phone.

"Yup, but I'm a younger Bunnix than the Bunnix we met. I only received my miraculous recently."

"How did you get dad's phone?"

"I told him I lent mine to a friend and I needed to call them to get it back."

"Ok, so why are you calling me?"

"Actually, I need you to go somewhere."

_____________________

Kagami Tsurugi watched as Bunnix opened a white portal and jumped through, closing it behind her. Kagami now sat in a car alone with a new pair of earrings and a red kwami with black spots.

"Hello," The kwami said, "I'm Tikki."

Kagami smiled, the creature was quite cute, "Hello, I am Kagami Tsurugi, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Marinette talked about you sometimes, I think you'll make a good Laybug."

Kagami smiled at the kwam, "So how do Ladybug's powers work?"

_____________________

Luka Couffaine watched as Bunnix hopped through the white portal and disappeared, then looked at the black cat kwami. The creature was currently sniffing around Luka' s pockets.

"Hey kid," the kwami said, "You got any cheese?"

This kwami was very different from Sass. This kwami was all too casual about things.

"No, I don't have any cheese." Luka said.

The kwami sighed and floated away from Luka, "Hi, I'm Plagg, kwami of destruction." The kwami paused, " Hey, I know you, you're Ladybug's ex-boyfriend."

That last comment stung but Luka decides to ignore it, "Ok, so how do my new powers work?"

_____________________

Bunnix jumped out of a portal just in front of Alya, who had been running to Marinette's house, which Bunnix knew held nothing of interest at the moment.

Alya abruptly stopped followed by Nino. Alya stared at her before seeming to recognise her, "Bunnix, time traveling superhero. Ladybug told be a little about you but she said you were…" Bunnix glared at Alya, "um older."

Bunnix let out a sigh, she would have hit the girl if she had called her short. "Hi, we don't have much time. Go to the Tv station, in about 40 minutes the Prince and Princess will be there after Bob Roth and XY."

"But, what about the ladybug miraculous?" Alya said, "We need the bee miraculous to stop Princess Justice long enough to get the ratings off so we can purify the akuma."

Why do people question time travelers? Why question somebody who knows what they are doing and has already witnessed the events?

Bunnix sighed, "Ok listen, I got the ladybug and black cat miraculous off if those two just before they fell completely under Hawkmoth's control. A new Ladybug and Chat Noir will arrive soon. You two need to be at the Tv station to make sure that Bob Roth survives long enough for Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up."

The two continued to stare at Bunnix, Alya looked as if she was about to ask another question.

 _I swear to God_ , "Go!" Bunnix shouted, "Now!"

The two ran off towards the Tv station, transforming halfway down the street. Just then present-Alix exited the school on her rollerblades. Bunnix gave her a small wave before hopping back into the portal.

Inside the burrow, Bunnix looked into the future, specifically to the battle at the Tv station. She had seen 17 different versions of this fight so far and she had to make sure every hero got out of it without being judged, even if the villain wasn't defeated.

It started, as usual, with XY deciding to leave just as Prince Punishment bursts through the door, being judged and absorbed just as usual. She looked over at Roth to make sure Carapace hadn't shielded him, if he did the villains would simply leave to find another victim.

Luckily, this time, he figured out that they had to use Roth as bait, which was all Bob Roth was ever good for.

Carapace hit Punishment in the head with his shield, causing the villain to stumble. Then Princess Justice walked in and immediately pounced at Carapace, but was tackled by Rena Rouge.

After Prince Punishment managed to regain his balance he attacked Carapace with a punch, which was blocked by his shield. Carapace then attacked with a swift kick to the testicles,

Bunnix laughed at this part, she had always enjoyed Kim's reaction to being kicked there and it was funnier when the recipient was an Akuma.

Prince Punishment kneels over in pain, holding his groin. Carapace seemed to cringe before hitting him in the head again with the shield, knocking the prince out.

Rena seemed to be having a harder time. Princess Justice was stronger and faster than last time since she gained more power the more people she judged, a fact that a past Bunnix had told the two heroes about 20 minutes before the battle. Rena and Princess Justice were exchanging hits. The princess continued to spout her nonsense about a perfect world and Rena was yelling at the villain to give her friend back.

Then Carapace hit Princess Justice over the head with his shield. The princess fell to the floor in a heap. Rena made some comment about that being really easy just as she flew across the room.

Prince Punishment had woken up, Bunnix had forgot to warn them about their healing factor. Carapace raised his shield just as the Prince went in for a punch but the princess swept his feet out from under him. As Carapace was falling to the floor, Prince Punishment kicked him and Carapace went flying across the room like a football(or a soccer ball if you live in the USA).

"I knew that seemed too easy." Rena said as she got up.

"Dude, where are Ladybug and Chat Noir? We really could use their help right about now." Carapace was saying.

That was when Bunnix heard a noise behind her, she turned around to see an older version of herself enter the Burrow.

"Hey mini-me." The older Bunnix said before jumping through a portal. Bunnix hadn't expected multiple Bunnix to be able to be in the burrow at one time.

Bunnix turned back to the battle. Carapace was now brawling against Prince Punishment again and Rena was trying to block the Princess's ruthless onslaught. Bunnix felt like she was watching an anime where the villain got a last minute power boost out of nowhere.

Carapace blocked an attack from Prince Punishment and the Prince grabbed the shield and threw it across the room, landing near Rena. Carapace backed away while trying to block attacks with his arms. Then, Prince Punishment kicked Carapace in the testicles, which sent turtle boy flying across the room.

He slammed into the back wall, shattering the large tv they had on it. Rena screamed and tried to push Princess Justice away but the princess grabbed her arm and flipped her, slamming her into the ground.

The princess smiled, "Puny hero."

Bunnix was amazed that even when akumatised, people still made movie references.

The Prince approached Carapace, who was trying to get his butt out of the giant tv. The Prince reached out to touch Carapace's face.

Only to be stopped by a red and black yo-yo wrapping around his arm.

 _Perfect,_ Bunnix thought as she stepped away from the window. Bunnix only had one more thing she needed to do, so she opened a portal and jumped through.

_____________________

As Rena jumped up after being slammed into the floor, she saw Prince Punishment fly into the air and slam back into the ground. It was similar to what had just happened to Rena except with a bigger arc. Rena turned and saw the new Ladybug. She had the same dark blue hair as Marinette but kept it down and cut shorter. She seemed about the same night as the old Marinette. The outfit was the same, just red spandex with black spots.

Next to the new Ladybug was the new Chat Noir. His hair was black and died teal at the tips. His outfit was similar to the old Chat Noir but has key differences. It had green lines at the seams and was missing the bell. His neck was more exposed and one of his ears had a music note earring. He also seemed taller than the Adrien.

"About time you dudes showed up!" Carapace shouted, pushing himself out of the wall.

"So the miraculous have changed hands it seems." Princess Justice said, "That means it will be easier to defeat you."

Rena noticed that Prince Punishment was on his feet again and walking towards the new Chat Noir, who didn't seem to notice. The hero was looking around the room, most likely trying to assess the situation.

Rena grabbed Carapace's shield and threw it at the villain. The shield missed, but it was enough to get New Noir's attention. He swung around and smacked the Prince with his rod, and visibly cringed.

Rena grabbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. The old Chat Noir had dropped an entire building on an akuma last week and cracked a joke. This Chat Noir couldn't hit an akuma without flinching.

What the hell was Bunnix thinking?

Then New Ladybug jumped into action, she ran towards Princess Justice and punched the villain in the face. This ladybug seemed a bit more violent than Marinette was as Ladybug. Rena watched as Princess Justice retaliated by hitting the new Ladybug in the stomach, who retaliated. The two went on for some time, both of them where obviously skilled in combat and gave neither one an inch.

Rena noticed Carapace walk over to her, "It's like watching two Black Widows fight, except more colorful clothing." He observed, and Rena couldn't help but agree.

The two of them watched the fight until they where snapped back to reality by New Noir landing by their feet. Rena looked down at him as he gasped.

"Do you think you two could help?" He said as he got off the floor.

"Sorry dude." Carapace said as he looked around for his shield. Rena turned back to Princess Justice and Newbug to see Newbug pinned to the floor by the villain, with the princess' hand entirely too close to the hero's face. Rena ran over and pulled the villain off, picking her up and throwing her into a camera.

"Come on Newbug, use your lucky charm!" Rena shouted as Princess Justice picked herself off of the floor.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that." Newbug said as Rena mentally facepalmed, "Lucky Charm!"

Newbug threw the yoyo in the air and a large object fell into her arms.

"A suitcase," Newbug said skeptically, "What the hell?"

Rena turned to look at the red and black suitcase, "Hey, that looks famil-" Rena was interrupted by a scream from behind her.

She turned to see Princess Justice standing over Bob Roth.

 _Shit_ , Rena had forgotten about him. The man was now frozen in a cowering position as Princess Justice talked about him stealing music, trying to ruin a musician's look, and generally being a douchebag. Prince Punishment managed to escape the boys and made his way over to participate in the 'trial'.

As Bob Roth was sucked into one of Prince Punishment's jewels, Newbug got an angry look in her face and charged at the villains recklessly. As she swung the large suitcase at the villains Rena realised where she had seen it before.

It was Marinette's suitcase.

Rena turned to New Noir, "Grab your partner, we have to go."

The boy nodded and rushed over to grab Newbug, grabbing her just before the villains did. Then the four heroes left.

Rena and Carapace temporarily split up with the new heroes so everybody could feed their kwamis, reuniting soon after on a random rooftop.

"Rena Rouge, why did we run away?" Newbug asked her in a strangely stiff manner.

"It was a tactical retreat. Your lucky charm told us what we needed to do to beat the akuma, but we couldn't win that battle." Rena explained.

"So what do we need to do to win?" New Noir asked in a much more friendly tone.

"So," Rena explained, "the suitcase from the lucky charm looked identical to the one Marinette was using when she was moving into my place. And, as you guys most likely know, Marinette is, was, Ladybug and therefore guardian of the Miracle box."

"That means it's most likely in her suitcase." New Noir said, finishing Rena's idea, "Rena, where is your house?"

"Dude, please don't ask my girlfriend where she lives." Carapace jumped in, causing Rena to smack him in the back of the head, "Also, can we get some superhero names for you two?"

Rena watched as the two heroes pondered the question, slightly disappointed she hadn't asked the question.

"I guess," Newbug said, "you can call me Tentochu."

New Noir seemed to think a lot longer than Tentochu, "Call me… Sphinx."

"Ok then," Rena said, "Let's go to my bedroom!"

Carapace groaned, "Babe, please stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentochu is literally japanese for ladybug  
> Sphinx is something I came up with as I was writing. 
> 
> Hope y'all liked the chapter. This fan fiction is basicly me throwing ideas at a Google doc until a good story comes together so that's fun. 
> 
> I hope that the next chapter won't take as long but it might since I'm bad at combat scenes so they take a while to write. 
> 
> Cya


	8. Delivering and Switching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hero's find the Miracle box and, with a little help from Bunnix, find out which miraculous they need to beat Prince Punishment and Princess Justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one took so long. I'm just with classes and quarantine makes me procrastinate to infinity. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one.

Alix sat on the couch in the Césaire living room, drinking a glass of juice she had gotten from the fridge. Across from her sat Alya's sister Nora, who had an ice pack on her new black eye.

It was her fault for trying to attack Alix when she arrived. According to Nora, the little girls were at Nino's house being babysat along with Nino's little brother. So The house was quiet as Alix watched the news on the tv. One of the stations had the akuma battle being broadcasted live before the villain was thrown into the camera. Now all the other channels were freaking out about the new Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Alix had been here for about two hours before she heard the running footsteps from outside the apartment. A few seconds later a group of superheroes came running through the front door.

"Hey, Nora. Hey…" Rena Rouge stopped in her tracks, causing Carapace to stop, causing Ladybug and Chat Noir to run into the turtle hero from behind, "Alix what are you doing here? And why does Nora have a black eye?"

Ignoring Rena's questioning, Alix took a closer look at Ladybug and Chat Noir, who looked very different than last time she saw them.

"What's up with Fakebug and Fake Noir over there?" Alix asked, pointing to the new heroes.

"Hello, I am Tentochu," Fakebug said before pointing to Fake Noir, "and this is Sphinx. We are temporary replacements since Ladybug and Chat Noir are… um…" the hero hesitated.

"Training in Siberia." Sphinx jumped in, Alix raised an eyebrow.

Wow, Alix thought, That lie was almost worst than Adrien saying that Marinette was just a friend.

"Wow, that's badass." Alix heard Nora mutter, Alix looked at the boxer and she turned her eyes down again.

Rena sucked in a breath, "How did you tame Nora like that?"

Alix looked back over at the heroes, "I decked her. Anyways, Bunnix told me to come over here so what you guys got for me?"

Rena sighed before turning away from Alix and running into what was most likely her bedroom. The rest of the heroes followed her. Alix got off the couch and started to follow them before remembering Nora was there.

"Get out." Alix said, pointing to the front door. Nora looked incredibly angry as she stomped out of the apartment.

Alix stood in the door of Alya's room and watched as Rena grabbed a suitcase, which Alix assumed was Marinette's, and dumped the contents onto the bed. A round red object with black spots, along with a bunch of packets, small boxes, and fruit.

"Here it is!" Rena shouted as she grabbed the large red object.

"I'm sorry," Sphinx said, "but what is it?"

"It's the miracle box." Rena answered while looking at the object, obviously trying to open it somehow, "It holds the miraculous. I understand why you never heard about it since no footage of the Miracle Queen battle had it in view. Some old man used to have it before Hawkmoth got to him during Miracle Queen and he gave it to Ladybug. This box gives us what we need to take down Princess Justice and Prince Punishment, allies.

 _Doesn't look like much of a box_ , Alix thought as Rena pushed on one of the black spots, which went down as if she had just pushed a button. Rena quickly pulled her hand back as the black spot turned blue with a rabbit symbol in the middle of it. The blue spot started to slide into the red 'box' and a compartment was revealed that held a blue and white pocketwatch.

Alix knew why she was here now, but why was the box here at Alya's house? Any why did Alya act like she had found it for the first time? Why was it in Marinette's suitcase?

The only explanation Alix could think of was if Marinette was Ladybug which made… a surprising amount of sense once Alix thought about it. Marinette had never been akumatised, and now that she was there was a new Ladybug. Marinette always vanished during akuma fights and her best friends were Rena Rouge and Carapace.

Alix watched as Rena reached into the small compartment and grabbed the rabbit miraculous, "Didn't Ladybug say she hadn't given Bunnix her miraculous yet?" Rena asked.

"She did say something along those lines." Carapace replied.

Rena turned to Tentochu and Sphinx, "Do you guys know who Bunnix is?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Sphinx said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I also do not know." Tentochu said.

"I know who Bunnix is." Alix said, causing the whole room to look at her.

"Well, who is she? Rena asked.

Alix walked up to the group and plucked the rabbit miraculous out of Rena's hand, "I know you don't hide your identity anymore, but some heroes still do so I'll take this to her myself."

Alix wouldn't be giving the miraculous to anybody anytime soon but she had to protect her identity, so a lie or two was needed.

Rena bit her lip, "Alix, you're one of my friends but I'm not sure trusting you to deliver a miraculous would be best idea. Didn't you lose that pocketwatch your father gave you?

Alix held up the miraculous to Rena, the watch now looked like the pocketwatch that Alix's father had given her. Rena's eyes went wide.

"Bunnix got sent back in time by Timetagger with a damaged miraculous. I don't exactly know what happened but she made a new one and gave it to one of my ancestors and it was passed down in my family until I got it. I then gave it back to Bunnix once she got out of her weird time coma she put herself in."

"Wait, what?" Rena exclaimed.

'Wait," Carapace said, "Weren't you Timetagger?"

"No, I was Timebreaker. Timetagger was the guy at the Louvre with the spray can, who was also your brother from the future I think." Alix replied.

"So, the akuma that tagged people in order to travel through time was Timebreaker but the one who broke a time miraculous was Timetagger?"

"Yes, except the akuma didn't damage the miraculous, future Chat Noir did."

"Enough of this." A voice from behind Alix said.

Turning around, Alix saw Bunnix, a younger Bunnix who was most likely just hours ahead of Present-Alix. "Oh, hey Bunnix." Alix said with a smirk.

"Hey." Bunnix replied. The superhero flopped down on Alya's bed and groaned, Alix notices the bags under her eyes, she was clearly exhausted.

"We've tried all of the miraculous except the monkey." Bunnix said as she rubbed her face. "Alix will have to deliver that one as well."

"Are you ok?" Sphinx asked Bunnix.

Bunnix sat up on the bed and looked towards Rena, "It's been 42 hours for me since we last met, I'm a little tired."

Carapace dropped his transformation and sat on Marinette's bed, "Dude, doesn't time travel mean you have infinite time for a nap?"

Bunnix groaned again, "Going to sleep not in my time gives me a massive headache, it's like the universe knows I shouldn't be there."

Oh that's wonderful, Alix thought. Alix turned back over to Rena, "So, monkey miraculous, who uses that one?"

Rena pushed a few spots on the box searching for the monkey before pulling out a brown circlet, "I don't actually know, the only camera that captured footage of the Miracle Queen incident only showed Max, Nino, and I in that line, there was only like one frame of Roi Singe detransformed but it was from behind and it didn't show any defining features. He wasn't wearing a shirt. That's all we know."

"What about Viperion?" Sphinx asked, "Do we know who he is?"

Everyone looked at Sphinx, "That's unimportant, but no, he wasn't in the shot." Rena said. Alix heard Rena mutter something under her breath but didn't make out what it was but Alix assumed she didn't have the greatest opinion of the new heroes.

Alix turned to Bunnix, who had curled up in Alya's blankets, "Do you know who Roi Singe is?"

Bunnix turned her head to look at Alix, "Go ask Chloe, that's what you did when we tried out Viperion, which proved to be a waste of time." Alix noticed Bunnix glare at Sphinx for some reason, "Now, I'm going to take a nap here and resume saving the world after I wake up."

Alix walked over and grabbed the circlet from Rena, "I'll go talk to Chloe and give this to Roi Singe then I'll go give the stopwatch to Bunnix since it literally doesn't matter when I give it to her."

Alix's felt her phone vibrate, she took it out to she she had a message from Max.

**Chloe just bet 200 euros for the same timeframe u did**

"Holy shit. That's surprising." Alix muttered.

"What is?" Rena asked as she grabbed the Miracle box and stuffed it back into the suitcase.

"Chloe just bet in favor of Adrienette."

"Damn, wasn't aware she was even betting at all." Rena muttered, "Hey, this means Chloe is still at the school. You should get going."

"Oh, good idea." Alix ran out of the room, put her skates on, and headed back to the school.

She finally had her miraculous, today was a good day.

___________________

Rena placed all of Marinette's things back into her suitcase and put it back where it was. She turned back to Tentochu and Sphinx. She didn't think the new heroes were bad people, she only thought that they didn't suit their miraculous much. During the battle Tentochu had acted too recklessly and Sphinx had acted too cautiously.

Tentochu would be better with a fighting miraculous and Sphinx would be better with a support miraculous.

Rena walked over to her bad and looked at the sleeping time traveler. She was fine with the hero using her bed, since her bed was hella comfy, but was a little worried about the hero being alone in her room when she woke up.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on touching your stuff." Rena heard Bunnix say, but not from the bed. She turned to see another Bunnix standing in the doorway, "Now let's try to be quiet because I desperately needed that nap."

"Why are you here again?" Tentochu asked, "Do you not trust us to beat our enemy?"

"Nope." Bunnix said, popping the p, "because you failed. But it was the closest attempt."

"What went wrong?" Sphinx asked.

"The monkey miraculous worked amazingly, but it only hit one of the two villains so you need a way for it to hit both of them." Bunnix says as she started to walk into the room, "The other problem was you two," she pointed at Tentochu and Sphinx, "You two suck. I didn't notice before since I was sleep deprived but you two suck at using your miraculous."

Rena watched Tenyochu's face flash with anger and Sphinx put his hand on his chin in thought.

"Well, why did you pick us?" Sphinx asked.

"The first thing I did when I got the ladybug and black cat miraculous was go to the future and ask Mari who to give them to." Bunnix cringed, "The future was not fun, Hawkmoth had won and Adrien was in a coma. Marinette wasn't in the best state so maybe she wasn't thinking straight."

Bunnix sighed and leaned back onto Alya's desk, and sat right on her keyboard.

"Oh sorry," Bunnix said, standing up.

"You are paying for that if it's broken." Rena said.

"That's fine. My family is filthy rich."

Rena heard the sound of her compute booting up, apparently she had sat on the power button. Rena kept it off since the twins didn't know how to turn it on and Alya didn't want them on her computer. Rena walked over to the computer, intending to turn it off.

"Babe, did you change your lock screen background?" Nino asked as Rena was about to shut the computer back down.

"What? No." Rena looked at the screen to see that the background had in fact changed. The background used to be the picture Alya had gotten after she was Oblivio, the one of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing.

Now it was a selfie of a blond haired boy in a Ladybug costume and a black haired girl in a Chat Noir costume with a red haired bunny hero to the right of them who seemed to be taking the picture.

"Hey that's me as an adult, and.. Who are they?" Bunnix said, obviously confused.

"I think they're Mister Bug and Lady Noir, from when Ladybug and Chat Noir switched their miraculous." Suddenly everything clicked into place. Rena turned back to the two new heroes, "You two need to…"

"Switch miraculous, got it" Sphinx said as he rushed out of the room. Rena heard a door shut and Tentochu followed suit, going to a different room.

"Wait, what?" Nino said as Bunnix ran out to trade the two miraculous.

"Oh, you clueless boy. When future Mari told Bunnix who to give the miraculous to she must not have specified who to give which miraculous. So Bunnix assumed the black cat would go to the guy and the ladybug would go to the girl, since Ladybug is a girl and Chat Noir is a guy. So now those two need to switch miraculous so we can win. An older Bunnix obviously took that picture and set it as my background so we would see it and figure this out.

"But how would an older Bunnix exist if we kept loosing?"

Rena opened her mouth to answer but stopped since she had no idea, "I guess that we got just enough things right for older Bunnix to exist, I really have no idea. I'm not the time traveler."

"This is all so confusing!" Nino groaned as he flopped down on the bed, "My boy Adrien is Chat Noir! I'm still having trouble processing that! I mean, how does one go from the kind and innocent Adrien to the flirty and sinful Chat Noir! How does one do that?"

Rena laughed at her boyfriend, "It's not that hard to believe, I mean he does disappear every time there's an akuma. Also, remember Hero's day? When the scarlet butterflies appeared and Adrien tackled Mari in order to protect her? Also about a month ago when he fought off those guys who were harassing Mari."

"Dude him and Luka beat those guys within an inch of their lives. Wasn't Nathaniel there as well?"

"Ya, but he didn't do much. Nathaniel is kind of weak."

"Oh ya, he lost to Rose in an arm wrestling contest."

"Then Mari won against Kim and Ivan."

"Which makes a lot more sense now, knowing she's Ladybug."

"How did we not realise she was Ladybug?" Rena threw her hands in the air, "I mean, they look nearly identical, they even have the same hair style! Where were my brain cells?"

"I'm fairly sure our entire class has group custody of like 3 brain cells."

"How much you wanna bet Max knew, guy gets an award for his breakthrough on artificial intelligence but can't figure out the heroes of Paris are in his class, I don't believe it."

Bunnix walked back into the room, "Ok, we're done."

Rena turned back to the doorway to see that behind Bunnix stood the two recently swapped heroes. Tentochu now wore a skintight leather suit and cat ears while Sphinx wore a ladybug spotted suit. Instead of the normal spandex look, Ladyboy wore a ladybug spotted jacket over a black shirt with ladybug spotted pants and shoes and his hands were covered in black gloves. On his back was a small lump, almost like a back back under his suit.

"Dude," Nino spoke up, "What is that on your back?"

Bugboy turned his neck to see the lump on his back, but obviously couldn't get a good look since it was on his back, "I don't know, wasn't there before I transformed."

The more Rena looked at the lump, "Do you think it may be… wings? Like a normal ladybug would have?"

The room looked at Rena, then back to Bugdude. He looked to concentrate for a second, then the lump opened up and revealed a set of transparent wings.

"Holy shit, dude can fly." Rena said, dropping her transformation in order to pull out her phone. Alya turned but camera on and pointed it towards Dudebug, "So you are the first ladybug miraculous holder with wings, how does that feel?"

WingsMcGee put his hand in front of the camera, "Oh, I forgot you're the Ladyblogger, no questions please."

Alya pouted and put her phone away, sitting in Marinette's bed next to her boyfriend. Alya looked over to Tentochu again. Her eyes had turned fully a yellow-brown color, like Chat Noir's eyes were fully green. She didn't have a bell but instead had an oversized zipper slider with no zipper track in sight. And on her face… were those whiskers? The more Alya looked the more she was sure that Cat Girl here had full on cat whiskers.

"So, what do we call you dudes?" Nino asked.

The two heroes seemed to think for a minute before giving their answers.

"I will be Nekomata." Former-Tentochu said.

"The cat yokai?" Wingbug turned and asked.

Nekomata smiled at him, "So, what is your superhero name?"

"Um... I have no idea." The hero shrugged, "Maybe I'll think of something later."

"Ok, enough messing around, You guys have to get going!" Bunnix said urgently, "Like now!"

Alya called her transformation and Nino did the same. Bunnix opened one of her white portals and stepped halfway through, "The villains should be near the Agreste Manor, searching for Gabriel. Roi Singe should meet you there." Bunnix said before she disappeared through the portal.

"Let's go." Nekomata said, throwing open Alya's balcony window, jumping out.

"Let's save our friends." Rena said, following Nekomata with the boys following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. The final battle with PP&andPJ (that abbreviation sounds weird). It was originally going to be this chapter but this chapter was long enough so ya...
> 
> Also I have no idea what I'm going to name Luka as Ladybug. There are no ladybug gods, no music ladybug connections, I'm fairly sure Luke's only language is French so Google translate won't help me there. 
> 
> Anyways hope y'all enjoyed the chapter cya later.


	9. Causing an Uproar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes do their final battle with Prince Punishment and Princess Justice. 
> 
> After the fact, there are some interesting conversations. 
> 
> The end of the action and the start of the fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I think this chapter is on time. For once
> 
> I never know what to say at the beginning so enjoy.

Alix arrived at the school just in time. Chloe was walking out of the school just as Alix turned the corner.

"Chloe!" Alix shouted, "Hold up!"

Chloe stopped and turned, a disgusted look appearing on her face, "What the hell does skater brat want with me?"

Alix skated up to Chloe, "I need to know who Roi Singe is."

Alix noticed the change in Chloe's demeanor, she started to bite her lip and avoid Alix's eyes, "Um, listen, Ladybug told be not to talk about that stuff with anyone… so I'm not telling you" Chloe turned away and started to sleepwalk to the car on the curb.

 _This dumb bitch…_ Alix thought as she grabbed Chloe's shoulder, "Ladybug isn't exactly.. available at the moment and I have a monkey miraculous which needs it's holder and I don't know who that is. So spill it bitch."

Chloe turned back to Alix with a skeptical look on her face, "Why would Ladybug be unavail…." Alix watched as Chloe's brain started to work for the first time in her life. Her face changed to a a surprised yet horrified look, "Wait, is Marinette-"

"Yes," Alix had no idea how Chloe figured that out but it wasn't exactly her fault so… "Anyways, who the hell is Roi Singe?"

Chloe's face changed again as she most likely realised she had caused Ladybug's akumatisation, "Um.. ya, it's Kim." Chloe pointed vaguely at the school. Alix heard Chloe muttering something about 'her miraculous' as she skated towards the school.

Alix burst into the classroom to find only a few people left. There was Miss Bustier, Max, Kim, Mylene and Nathaniel. All of whom turned to look at Alix.

Kim was talking with Max about video games or whatever when Alix grabbed his shirt collar and started dragging him out of the room.

"Um Alix.." Miss Bustier said, "What are you doing?"

Alix stopped for a second and looked at the teacher, who was eating a sandwich at the desk, "Um… I'm going to beat him up."

"Why?" Kim exclaimed, "And how are you dragging me while wearing skates?"

"Cause you're a monkey, the king of monkeys in fact."

Alix dragged Kim out of the room.

Once out of the classroom, Alix pulled Kim to his feet and grabbed the circlet off her belt.

"Take this." Alix said , shoving the small box in Kim's face.

"Wait, this is a miraculous box. Why are _you_ giving it to me?" Kim answered, Alix heard a small amount of fear in his voice.

"I'm the miraculous delivery service today. You need to be Roi Singe and go to the Agreste Mansion immediately."

Kim scratched his head as he took the box from Alix. An orange ball of light appeared as soon as Kim opened it. The ball circled around Kim a few times before solidifying into a kwami.

"Hey nitwit." The kwami said.

"Xuppu! I am not a nitwit."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

This went on for some time.

Alix grabbed her head in her hands and groaned. _Oh god this is unbearable._

"Shut the hell up, both of you." Alix yelled after a few minutes.

The two monkeys went quiet and looked at Alix, "Yes, ma'am."

"Now, turn into Roi Singe and go to the Agreste Mansion, or I will beat the shit out of you!" Alix screamed.

"Xuppu, Showtime!" Kim shouted. A orange light flashed and he transformed into Roi Singe, "See you later Alix." He leaped onto the roof of the school and ran towards the detection of the Agreste Mansion.

 _Finnaly, I can use this thing._ Alix ducked into the Locker room and his behind a row of lockers. Fluff floated up beside her, "I know we met in 8 years but, hi, I'm Fluff."

"Hey Fluff, you ready for time travel."

"I was ready tomorrow!"

"Fluff. Clockwise!"

Now Bunnix had some miraculous to steal.

__________________

Luka was testing out his new wings, hovering just two stories off the ground and following the rest of the miraculous team to the Agreste Mansion. The wings were surprisingly easy to control, they didn't feel off or out of place, but instead seemed to fit into his normal body like a piece in a puzzle.

It was too easy, and Luka knew he would eventually try to be flying out of suit, just in muscle memory.

The ladybug miraculous seemed to fit him alot more than the black cat had. The black cat had felt awkward and seemed to favor skilled people, the weapon is a stick for heaven's sake!

The ladybug fit him much better. It was more analytical than reactional. In battle Luka had tried to analyslze the situation. When he should have been attacking.

The switch had been a blessing. Very good luck.

Hey wasn't good luck like a main ladybug thing?

In his mind, Luka started to go through the list of luck related things he knew, which was not much. Eventually he settled on Greek god of luck Tyche.

His name would be Tyche(pronounced ti-çi) as his superhero name. It was a good name in Luka's opinion.

As the seam approached the Agreste Mansion, they saw the villains. The villains were walking slowly, like they had all the time in the world. They seemed to be talking, with Prince Punishment making wild hand gestures and Princess Justice laughing at the jokes.

They almost seemed happy.

The gems on their crowns and clothing seemed to sparkle in ways it hadn't before, meaning they had judged many more people.

Tyche hovered in silence as he watched them. He felt tint of jealousy. When he and Marinette had been together she hadn't been unhappy, but Luka always knew that Marinette had never felt fully happy with.him. He didn't remember who broke up with who that day, it didn't really matter.

Tyche felt some kind of metal hit his face, it was Nekomata's rod, "Come on bedbug, stop daydreaming. We have an akuma to fight."

Luka pushed all thoughts of the failed relationship out of his mind and focused on the real world. The villains hadn't noticed them yet. Rena Rouge and Carapace where on the building across the street, looking at them, he saw a third person in a brown suit land next to them. Good, Roi Singe had arrived.

Tyche pulled out the yoyo and opened it, revealing the phone functions, and pulling up the texting app.

 **Tyche:** ok, I have a new name and a plan.

 **Tyche:** i really hope yall can see this

 **Carapace** : we can, sheild also works as laptop.

 **Rena Rouge** : a section of my suit near my wrist acts as a virtual smart phone.

 **Roi Singe** : i have like weird smart goggle things.

 **Nekomata** : yet i have to work with a small 4 cm screen on the rod

 **Rena Rouge** : oof

 **Carapace** : that sucks dudette

 **Roi Singe** : f

 **Tyche** : ok, the plan.

 **Tyche** : rena and carapace will keep princess busy

 **Tyche** : nekomata and rou singe will keep prince busy

 **Tyche** : i will be analyzing the villains movements trying to figure out the best way to take them down

 **Tyche** : try not to use your special powers, but use it if you need to

 **Tyche** : roi singe do not use your power untill i tell you to, unless it is absolutely needed.

 **Tyche** : go

Tyche stayed back as Nekomata and everyone else jumped down to engage the villains. He watched as Nekomata engaged Prince Punishment, using her rod as a sword, she looked to be quite skilled and was landing many blows on the Prince.

A few feet away, Carapace slammed his shield into Princess Justice's legs, causing her to stumble slightly. Rena Rouge jumped in and tried to stab the princess with the flute. The villain caught the flute with her hand just as it was about to shatter her crown. Using the hold on the flute, the princess flipped Rena in the air, slamming her on the concrete. Reaching down, Princess Justice picked up a small chunk of concrete and threw it at Carapace. The turtle hero raised his shield to block the concrete from hitting his face and the princess landed a kick on his torso, sending him flying into a nearby car.

Meanwhile, Nekomata landed another blow on Prince Punishment as Roi Singe stabbed at his torso with his staff. The prince jumped back before the blow landed and rubbed the spot where Nekomata's hit had landed. With a look of anger on his face, he reached up to his crown and ripped off a bright yellow stone. Holding the stone in his hand, he seemed to crush it in his fist.

A second later, what looked to be a golden rose grew out of his clenched fist. The stem of the rose grew into the blade of the sword and the flower bloomed into the handle. With his new golden sword, Prince Punishment looked directly at Nekomata and grinned. Nekomata charged at the villain and the two started to duel. The Prince seems very skilled with the blade, which was no surprise since Adrien was a great fencer, but Nekomata also seemed very skilled and the two seemed equally matched

Tyche turned to the princess as Carapace threw his shield past the princess, having it bounce off a building to a direct path to Princess Justice's head. Rena was keeping the villains hand busy exchanging in hand to hand combat, Rena seemed to be wielding her flute like a dagger as she fought. The shield was on a direct path to the crown the princess wore on her head. Unable to catch the shield with her hands, the princess turned to the shield..

And caught it with her teeth.

Tyche was amazed at her reflexes. That was unreal reflex speeds. Princess Justice whipped her head forward, hitting Rena with the shield as the did so. With her hands now free, the princess grabbed the shield from her mouth and threw it, just as Carapace had thrown it a second ago.

Tyche quickly calculated where the shield would land. The shield bounced off a building, then off a car, then off of another building, before making a beeline towards Nekomata's head.

Tyche threw his yoyo and made a net behind Nekomata for the shield to land in, that was too close.

After returning the shield to Carapace, Tyche thought through everything he had just seen. The princess had insane reflexes and used whatever was in her environment to attack, even things used to attack her.

The Prince was skilled, but seemed to not have the most imaginative way of fighting. He relied on his skills and instincts.

It was time to use his powers.

"Lucky Charm!" Tyche shouted, throwing his yoyo up in the air.

A red and black baseball bat fell into his hand and a plan started to form in his mind

Tyche used his wings to fly into the battle. He threw the yoyo towards Prince Punishment and it wrapped around his blade. Pulling the sword towards him, the Prince, now swordless, was smacked in the head by Nekomata's rod. The Prince stunned backwards.

Tyche landed next to Nekomata, "I need you to throw Prince Punishment at Princess Justice, head first."

Nekomata raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like a horrible idea."

"Just trust me, I have a plan." Tyche ran over to Roi Singe, "I need you to stand right there." Tyche pointed to a spot on the sidewalk, "Now use your ability."

Roi Singe moved to the spot, "Uproar!" He threw his staff up in the air and and it fell down along with a small stuffed monkey, "Okay which one do I throw it at?"

"As soon as Nekomata throws Prince Punishment, I need you to throw it directly at me."

Roi Singe laughed, "That's funny… oh you aren't kidding. You do know what this does right? It messes up powers."

"I know, I have a plan."

Tyche left the monkey hero in his spot and Tyche went so the opposite side of the street were he had a view of the entire battle.

Good

Nekomata used her rod to sweep The prince's feet out from under him. Then, she grabbed his feet and started to spin around. The Prince was lifted off the air as Nekomata spun. Once Nekomata had enough speed, she let go.

And the Prince went flying for his princess.

And Roi Singe threw the stuffed animal towards Tyche.

The next few seconds seems to happen in slow motion.

Princess Justice turned to see the Prince flying towards her, and a grin appeared on her face. She extended her hand , obviously intending to catch her partner's hand and throw him back towards Nekomata.

The stuffed animal flew towards Tyche. He readied the baseball bat and hit the toy towards the hand of Princess Justice. It was a perfect hit.

As soon as the fingers of the two villains interlocked, the small stuffed monkey also fitted itself in the bare palms of the villains.

And the two villains froze.

The various jewels on the clothing and crowns of the villains started to morph into various random objects. Headphones, books, a trash can. One even turned into A couch.

All through this the villains didn't move.

Tyche walked up and snatched Princess Justice's crown off her head.

"What just happened?" Nekomata said as she walked up, "that was insane."

"Roi Singe's power causes other people's powers to mess up and go crazy." Tyche explained, sitting on the couch which wore the mayoral sash of Paris, "Messing with their powers made it so all the gems morphed into various things, just like how Prince Punishment turned one into a sword. I'm most likely sitting on Mayor Bourgeois right now, and he was likely fighting you with Audrey Bourgeois. Messing with their powers also made it so their power of touching people and making them freeze power worked on each other. Causing them both to freeze."

"Dude that's incredible." Carapace said, joining him on the couch.

"Now, Nekomata, if you would." Tyche threw the crown at his partner."

"Cataclysm." She said as she caught it.

The crown crumbled to dust and a purple butterfly emerged.

Tyche stood up from the couch and readied his yoyo.

"Time to face the music little butterfly." He said as he opened the purifying function on the yoyo. "Time to de-evilize!"

Tyche caught the akuma in the yoyo, then releasing it as a white butterfly. He picked up the red and black bat."Miraculous Luck God!" He shouted. The magical ladybugs appeared and fixed the city. The random items disappeared, obviously returning them to where they were before. The couch disappeared, causing Carapace to fall of his butt.

"Miraculous Luck God?" Rena asked, "isn't your superhero name Tyche?"

"Tyche is the Greek god of luck," Tyche responded, "also 'Miraculous Tyche' sounds weird." He shrugged.

Rena barked out a laugh before turning her attention to the two people on the floor.

Both of whom seemed to be freaking out.

_____________________

As Marinette returned to consciousness, she had no idea what was going on. She was on her hands and knees looking at concrete. Where wad she?

She had been crying in the locker room, with Adrien comforting her when…

She had been akumatised.

Oh no. No no no no. What had happened. Ladybug wasn't there to save people, oh no!

Marinette's hands shot to her ears, no earrings. Had Hawkmoth won? What had happened?

Then she heard the voices. "Tyche is the Greek god of luck," a familiar voice said, "also 'Miraculous Tyche' sounds weird."

Marinette looked up to see a hero in a red and black outfit. He had a jacket and…

Are those wings?

"What…." Marinette forced out, but failed to say more than that.

"Girl, you got akumatised with Adrien!" Rena said, "we are having a long talk about this!"

Marinette sat up and looked around. Next to her was Adrien, looking equally as confused as she was. Carapace was standing next to Rena. Next to him was the mystery ladybug guy. Instead of Chat Noir, there was a short girl in the leather clad cult of the black cat miraculous. Roi Singe was also there.

What had happened?

"Who…" Marinette started but was cut off.

"Girl we have so much to talk about." Rena cut her off, "Come on let's get you home, or to my home."

"I'll take Adrien." Carapace said, helping the boy to his feet.

Rena grabbed Marinette and jumped into a nearby rooftop. Marinette was carried all the way back to Alya's place.

Once they got back, Marinette sat on her bed as Alya dropped her transformation.

"So, you're Ladybug." Alya said staring at her.

Marinette sighed, "Guess I can't really hide it. Yes I am Ladybug. And I was just akumatised "

"How did I not see it? It's so obvious!" Alya smacked her forehead.

"Miraculous magic. Don't blame yourself." Marinette paused, "Now that you know, what are you going to do?"

Marinette waited for a response as Alya thought about it, "I guess," Alya said, "I'll be your helper."

"What?"

"Come on girl, your excused are terrible, and I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner. I'm going to help you get out of where you are so you can go be Ladybug."

"Alya I…"

"Don't even try to as no, I'm your best friend."

Marinette laughed and accepted, "Now, what happened today?"

Marinette was shocked by the story she got from Alya. Bunnix had gotten involved and like 5 people knew who she was now. That was just great.

Marinette started to think about why Adrien would be akumatised with her, but it shut her brain down with embarrassment so she stopped.

"So, do you know who Tyche and Nekomata are?" Marinette asked.

Alya shook her head, "No idea, but as guardian you should really find out. It seems important."

"Ya, I'll do it soon."

She would call them over and have them reveal once her house was fixed. For now she would have to trust that Alix had picked good people.

She also has to deal with the media wondering why Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't at the fight.

Wait… why wasn't Chat there?

"Why wasn't Chat Noir there? Why was Nekomata needed?" Marinette asked.

Alya's eyes went wide and she seemed to panic for a second, "Um… Chat said the media would be suspicious if one of you where there but the other wasn't so he gave his miraculous to Bunnix."

"Wait? Does he know who I am?"

"No, he was only told that you were akumatised. Though he most likely will figure it out, so you should tell him."

Marinette sighed, thinking about her kitty. She wasn't sure how he would react to her identity.

"I don't know Alya."

"Why, don't you trust him?"

"I do… but." I'm scared. Marinette could have had each other reveal their identities the day she had become guardian. But she hadn't. She wasn't sure is she wanted Chat to see the clumsy side of Ladybug.

She decided to ignore the problem of Chat Noir at the moment.

"Ok, Alya, we need to make a plan for the media."

"What's the plan girl?"

______________________

A very similar conversation was happening with Adrien and Nino at the moment. Adrien was sitting on his bed as Nino answered similar questions from the couch.

"So, once Ladybug heard you were akumatised, she gave her miraculous to Bunnix so that your identity wouldn't be at risk."

"That does sound like something she would do." Adrien muttered.

Adrien felt horrible. Not only did he screw up Marinette's house yesterday, but now he got akumatised.

"So, Ladybug knows who I am?" Adrien asked.

Nino seemed to think about that, "I don't know. She will most likely find out seeing as though this will be all over the news."

Adrien hated being famous.

"I would help tell her, but it's up to you dude." Nino continued.

"You are so lucky you don't have to deal with identities." Adrien muttered.

Nino laughed, which surprised Adrien, "Dude, the first few weeks after our identities went public. Alya and I couldn't go anywhere without people flocking us. This one time, a dude offered me 5 million euros for my miraculous. It's crazy stuff dude. You are lucky to have yours hidden."

"Doesn't sound much different from my life now. Getting mobbed by fans, crazy people trying to buy everything I touch. I don't think my life would change much, other than it being easier to find a place to transform."

The two laughed for a minute.

"So, why were you akumatised with Marinette? Can't imagine Chloe offended you with her crap." Nino asked.

Adrien thought about it. Nino was right Chloe hadn't said anything to offend him. But seeing Marinette crying had angered him in ways he had never felt before.

"I… I got angry seeing Marinette cry. Angry at Chloe, angry at Hawkmoth, angry at myself. I guess that feeling was just multiplied by my feelings." Adrien laid down on his back

"What feelings?" Nino asked with an odd amount of curiosity.

"After Kagami broke up with me I found myself realising how much I liked Marinette. Kagami brought it up, she knew I was in love with Mariette before I did."

Adrien heard a crashing sound, sitting up, he saw that Nino had fallen off the couch, "Dude! Did you just say in love with her?" He exclaimed, popping off the floor.

"Um.. I think so."

"You're in love with Marinette?"

"I think so."

Adrien watched as Nino pulled out his phone and called somebody, "Babe, you are never going to believe this!" He had obviously called Alya, "Adrien is in love with Marinette!"

Adrien heard a scream from the other side that did not sound like Alya. Nino nearly dropped the phone, "What was that?" He shouted.

Adrien watched Nino's face turn from confused to horrified as Alya said something. He brought the phone away from his face, the call how ended.

"What happened?" Adrien asked.

Nino turned to him with an awkward smile, "She had me on speakerphone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Marinette knows about Adrien's feelings, the fluffy stuff can begin. 
> 
> I had this battle planed for a month, which is weird to think about. This fic is over a month long. Maybe even 2, I can't remember. It is so nice to finally get it written so y'all can see it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I'm also writing another fic so this fic may slow down a bit. But I will try to keep it consistent, especially now that school is almost over and I'll have more time on my hands.


	10. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Marinette and Adrien were akumatised. Marinette is too embarased to talk to Adrien. Feeling down about this, Adrien goes to Kagami for advise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next chapters will be alot slower than other chapters. Less action more fluff and angst.

Alya walked into the classroom with Marinette directly behind her. In fact, the girl was hiding behind Alya, using her as a shield.

 _This is ridiculous._ Alya thought. This girl had been in love with Adrien Agreste for the past year and now that he has fallen for her, she hides.

Alya thought the two should just make out already, but Marinette would die of embarrassment if that happened. Last night, Alya had transformed and made an illusion of Adrien and Marinette had fainted at the sight of him.

This girl was going to give Alya a migraine.

Adrien wasn't in class yet and Alya wasn't sure that was a good or bad thing. Alya felt Marinette peek out from behind her and breath a sigh of relief when she noticed Adrien wasn't there.

"Girl, you are being ridiculous." Alya said grabbing the bridge of her nose, "You need to talk to him."

"I know Alya, but I'm not sure what I would say." Marinette said as the two girls sat in their seats.

Alya noticed Nino sitting in front of her. He looked stiff and was looking directly forwards.

"Nino." Alya called to him in a sing-song voice.

"Yes Alya?" He said stiffly, without turning around.

"Turn around and look at me."

Nino got out of his seat and turned to stand in front of Alya, "Ya babe?"

Nino was now at eye level with Alya, thanks to her seat being higher than his, but he seemed to be looking anywhere else than her eyes. Alya noticed the entire room had gone silent, most likely watching to see what Nino did wrong.

"Last night you forgot to ask if the call was on speakerphone." Alya grabbed her boyfriend's red hat from his head and twirled it around in her fingers.

"Ya, and I'm really sorry about that."

"Hmhm." Alya hummed, "Close your eyes."

Nino's eyes went wide before he shut them tight. He was obviously expecting her to hit him.

Instead, Alya reached over and kissed him.

Alya pulled away to see a thoroughly confused Nino.

"Wait, what?" Nino said, visibly confused.

"Sit down."

"Can I have my hat back?"

"Maybe later."

"Alright."

Nino sat back down in his chair, reaching into his bag, pulled out a red beanie, and put it on. Alya found it adorable how her boyfriend insisted on keeping his head covered in some way.

Alya put the red cap on her own head, pulling her hair through the back to make a ponytail.

At that moment the teacher walked in and began class.

____________________

Adrien had been at a photo shoot all of that morning and didn't get to school until after lunch. The shoot hadn't gone well, Adrien's mind had been elsewhere.

Adrien had been thinking about what to say to Marinette. She knew that he was in love with her and her reaction had been to scream. Adrien didn't think that was a good sign.

Also Adrien didn't have Plagg to talk to, so he was left with his own thoughts.

Adrien entered the science room and sat in his usual seat. Adrien noticed that Alya was wearing Nino's cap and Nino instead had on a beanie.

Adrien didn't see Marinette.

"Where's Marinette?" He asked Alya.

"Hiding under the desk." Alya said, clearly annoyed about something.

Adrien looked down to see Marinette attempting to hide under the desk.

"Hey Marinette." Adrien said, giving her a smile.

Adrien watched the girl's face turn a shade of red similar to Nathaniel's hair, "Bley guts down Adrien, wait no, I glean, bluts gown. Gait no. Flubs gup."

Normally Adrien could understand Marinette when she did this. But this time, he had no idea what she was trying to say.

"Um, what?"

"Nothing."

"Ok class enough chatter." Ms. Mendeleiev yelled, walking into the room, "Time to start class. Marinette get in your chair like a person and off of the floor like a mouse."

Adrien turned to the front of the room as Marinette got back into her chair.

"Today you will be starting a project on the science of nuclear chemistry. You will work in pairs. In order to choose the pairs I used a random pairing website from the internet." The teacher said, picking up a peice of paper from her desk. "Ivan will work with Juleka. Alix will work with Alya. Nino will work with Nathaniel. Chloé will work with Mylene. Max will work with Rose. Kim will work with Sabrina. And Adrien will work with Marinette."

Adrien heard a small squeak from behind him, most likely from Marinette.

"Um Ms. Mendeleiev," Rose called out, "What about Lila?"

Ms. Mendeleiev sneered, "Due to some _enlightening_ events yesterday. Lila Rossi was expelled from this school.

There was a gasp from the class. Adrien had expected this to happen eventually.

"Anyways, somebody come pass out these sheets for me." The teacher waved a small stack of papers in the air and Rose jumped up out of her chair to pass them out, "Each group will choose to do their projects on either fission or fusion, and I expect an even number of each. I expect the project to be on my desk in a week. As you know, I do not accept late work. Now, today in class we will be talking about Einstein's equation of mass-energy equivalence, E=mc2."

The entire day ended up being super awkward. Between every class, in which he had to force himself to pay attention to, he tried to go and talk to Marinette. She hid from him every time. Hiding in the bathroom, under the teachers desk, or behind Ivan.

Adrien never got the chance to talk to her before school ended. He would have gone over to the bakery to talk to her, but he had fencing practice.

Kagami approached him after practice, "What's wrong?"

Adrien sighed as he sat down on the bench, "I think it's generally frowned upon to get love advice from your ex."

"Then just think of me as a friend, now, what's wrong?"

Adrien smiled at the girl, "It's Marinette. I told Nino how I felt about her and he decided to tell Alya, who had speakerphone on and Marinette was with her. So now Marinette knows how I feel and won't talk to me."

"Have you tried texting her? It's often easier to talk about things when it's over text."

"I've tried but she hasn't responded."

"Hmm." Kagami sat there for a second, obviously thinking, "You could try sending her a letter."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, "A letter?"

"Ya, you could write it and give it to her parents at the bakery. It's not as awkward as a text but it is more romantic."

Adrien thought about that for a second, finding himself to like the idea.

"That's a great idea Kagami, thanks!"

"I actually have a question for you as well."

"Ya, what is it?"

"Where do you usually buy camembert?"

Adrien was confused, why would Kagami want that stinky cheese?

"Why?"

Kagami sighed, "Plagg says the cheese I buy him isn't stinky enough. He's also complaining my room smells 'too pleasant'."

Adrien stared at Kagami for a second. Why would she have Plagg? The person who should have Plagg right now is…

"You're Nekomata?" Adrien asked in disbelief.

"Did nobody tell you? I thought for sure Bunnix would have told Ladybug, who would have told you." Kagami tilted her head, as if she was wondering why he didn't know.

"I haven't spoken to Ladybug since after Lord Finger." Adrien responded.

Kagami froze, "Wait, you don't know?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow, "Know what?"

Kagami stood up from the bench and grabbed her bag, "If you don't know, it's not my place to tell you."

"Kagami, that doesn't make sense."

"Adrien, there are some things in this world that you need to hear from the source, and not a third party." Kagami nodded her head, "Have a good day Adrien."

Adrien was thoroughly confused as Kagami made her exit. What was she talking about? He had brought up that he hadn't talked to Ladybug in a while and she got all serious. What did that mean?

She seemed almost surprised that he didn't know something about Ladybug and she had gotten so serious after he admired to not knowing, almost surprised that he hadn't heard any news about her since Lord Finger…

Oh no.

Did something happen to Ladybug?

_______________________

Kagami pulled out her phone as she got into her mother's pink car, calling Alya. Alya picked up almost immediately.

"Hey, what's up girl?" The blogger said as she picked up her phone. Kagami heard typing in the background.

"Have you not told them?" Kagami asked.

The typing noise stopped and Alya didn't answer for a second, "Tell who what?

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb."

Kagami heard an audible sigh from Alya, "You're Nekomata, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Another sigh, "You need to be more careful with your identity."

"Ya, you of all people should lecture me about keeping my identity secret. Now, why haven't you told them?"

"They have to find out by themselves."

"That will never happen with the miraculous magic protecting their identities."

"Since when are you such an expert on the miraculous.?" Alya asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Since last night when I had Plagg and Pollen tell me everything."

"I guess that makes sense, hold up. Why do you have Pollen?"

"I never managed to get the akumatised object back to Marinette before you took her away yesterday. The object turned out to be the bee miraculous."

"Oh I see, we should probably get that back to Marinette."

"I'm not giving Marinette anything back until this whole situation is resolved. In fact, I think you should hide the miracle box from her. She is in too much of an emotionally unstable time right now."

"Oh come on. It's not that bad."

"Marinette is obviously conflicted about something. Otherwise she wouldn't be avoiding Adrien like she is. There is another guy that she had feelings for."

"And who would that be? Luka?"

"I don't know exactly who but it's most likely not Luka."

Looking out the window, Kagami noticed a red blur flying in the Parisian sky.

"Hey Alya, I have to go. Try to find out who mystery person is. Goodbye."

Kagami heard Alya try and talk more before she hung up the phone. She was currently stuck in traffic, so Kagami opened the door and got out of the pink car.

Running to a nearby alleyway, she transformed into Nekomata and took to the roof tops. Using her newly enhanced vision, she managed to find Tyche as he flew up to the Eiffel Tower. Using her stick, Nekomata headed there herself.

Tyche was sitting on one of the higher beams of the tower, looking over Paris. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey partner." Kagami said as she sat beside him.

He looked over with a smile, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Just gave my ex some love advice, so I'm doing wonderful." Kagami said sarcastically. That was weird, she wasn't usually a sarcastic person.

Tyche laughed, "Same here actually."

Nekomata raised an eyebrow, "What's the situation for you?"

He sighed, "I once dated one of my sister's friends, we broke up a couple months ago. She had feelings for another guy for a long time and never quite got over him. Today my sister and all her friends were over at our house talking about what to do to get the two of them together. I ended up giving some advice about open communication or something." He sighed, "I wasn't asked to give advice but I still did, why did I do that?"

Nekomata thought about her own situation, it sounded very similar. She stared out at the Parisian sunset as she gave her reply, "Sometimes, you love somebody so much you have to let them go."

She turned back to Tyche to see a sad smile.

Nekomata felt her heart flutter in a way that she hadn't felt in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Alya trolling Nino like that idk. Also Alya in Nino's hat is adorable. 
> 
> Hope y'all liked this chaper, it was a little slow but it is a set up chaper so stay tuned for more.


	11. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days after deakumatisation, Marinette still won't talk to Adrien, but Adrien has a plan for that. A letter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN LIKE A MONTH SINCE I UPDATED THIS! 
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long, but I hit a massive writers block and could think of anything good for this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Tyche sat on one of the higher beams of the Eiffel Tower, watching the sun rise over the Parisian skyline. Luka enjoyed the freedom that the Ladybug miraculous gave him. It wasn't as if Luka wasn't free at home, quite the opposite in fact. But, The Liberty didn't exactly have any quiet places to think. 

Luka thought about the advise he had given Marinette yesterday. 

"The key to a successful relationship is open communication." Luka had said, strumming a note on his guitar. 

It was advise that was normally given to couples who were having problems, not to a girl panicking with the knowledge her crush was in love with her. 

But knowing her situation, Luka had felt it was appropriate. 

Luka's thoughts were interrupted by Nekomata landing next to him. 

"Hey partner," Nekomata said as she sat down next to him, "You're an early riser." 

Tyche shrugged, "Early bird gets the worm." 

Nekomata was silent for a moment, "So, what's on your mind?" 

_Marinette._

"Nothing in particular." He answered instead. 

"I see," Nekomata responded with a pause, "How long do you think we'll keep the miraculous?" 

"It depends if Ladybug and Chat Noir want to come back." 

"Why wouldn't they want to come back?" 

"After Miracle Queen Ladybug had a massive burden on her shoulders. She distanced herself from everybody and pushed people away when they got too close. I think she would jump at the chance to hand at least one of her responsibilities off to somebody else." 

Nekomata was silent for a minute, seemingly pondering that, "I'm not so sure about that." She finally said. 

"Why?" 

"I think that the miraculous gave Ladybug and Chat Noir to express parts of themselves that they couldn't normally express in their everyday lives. Ladybug became a brave hero and allowed her to help people in their times of need. Chat Noir expressed his fun-loving side, a side of him he was suppressing because of the expectations set on him. Losing the miraculous would be like losing part of themselves." 

Tyche thought about that. Sure, the miraculous gave people alot of responsibility, but it also gave people freedom from their everyday lives. 

"Plus," Nekomata continued, "The miraculous are a lot of fun." 

Tyche looked over at his partner, seeing a smile on her face as she watched the sun rise.

"I think you're right." Tyche responded, a real smile appearing on his face for the first time in a long while. 

**____________________**

  
  


Marinette was woken up by two heavy objects landing on her. 

"Wake up! Wake up!" Two annoyingly excited voiced chanted as they jumped on top of her. 

"Aly-a!" Marinette called out with a groan.

Marinette heard footsteps enter the room, "You two! Get off Marinette!" Alya snapped at the twins on top of Marinette. 

Marinette heard high pitched giggling as the two girls jumped off of her and ran down the hall. 

"Sorry about that girl." Alya apologised, "Those two are uncontrollable." 

Marinette pushed the blankets off of her and begrudgingly sat up, "What time is it?" She asked, scratching her chin. 

"7:35."

Marinette groaned, "It's so early!"

"Well, some people don't wake up at the last minute everyday. Now get up, I have breakfast ready." 

Alya left the room and Marinette slowly changed her clothes and shuffled out of the room. 

What she was met with outside, could only be described as chaos. 

Ella was chasing Etta all around the room with a juice box in both twin's hands, which caused juice to be spilled all over the place. Nora was ignoring everyone and doing some boxing thing on the tv, punching the air. And Mr. Césaire was drink coffee at the kitchen table as a large snake slithered around his body. 

"Dad! What have I told you about bringing that stupid snake out of it's cage!" Alya lectured her father, which seemed increadably backwards. 

_I knew I should have stayed with Mylene._ Marinette thought as she walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, pouring in an unhealthy amount of sugar. 

Marinette sipped her coffee as Alya forced her father to go put the snake away and Etta spilled her juice all over Nora, or was it Ella? 

Alya walked over to Marinette, "Good morning." 

"I think Juleka's place would be less chaotic than this. And their whole thing is chaos." Marinette said. 

Alya shrugged, "You're probably right." Alya paused, "So, about Adrien?" 

"Oh god please no!" Marinette groaned, "It's too early to talk about my love life." 

"Fair enough." Alya responded, pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

An hour later, Marinette was walking to school alongside Alya.

Now that the coffee has set in, Marinette started thinking about what to do about Adrien. She started to formulate a plan. 

During the breaks she would hide and during lunch she would convince Kagami to have her over for lunch by bribing her with the box of macaroons that Marinette's parents had sent her last night. 

"Girl," Alya said, breaking into Marinette's thoughts, "You aren't planning to hide from Adrien again today are you?"

"What? No, not at all!" Marinette lied. 

Alya raised an eyebrow, "You know if you keep avoiding him, he's going to think that you're creeped out that he likes you and then he'll get all sad and go after somebody else." 

Alya was right. Avoiding Adrien sent the wrong message. 

"But Alya, I don't know what to do!" 

"You should go up and talk to him! Tell him how you feel! It's not that hard, girl!"

"But, what if-" 

"Oh hell no, girl!" Alya cut her off, "don't 'what if' me! Your 'what ifs' are depressing! I had enough of that last night! Bitch, I got nightmares from your 'what ifs'! Don't even start! Just go up and talk to him! He already likes you, so you liking him won't be weird, it will make him happy." 

"But Alya, I-" 

"Girl I don't understand why you're hesitating! Before, you would have ran across Paris to kiss him the second you heard that Adrien Agreste liked you. What changed?" 

Marinette thought about that for a minute, Alya was right. 8 months ago Marinette would have jumped into Adrien's arms the second she heard he liked her. Why was she avoiding him?

The only answer that popped into her head was her annoying leather clad partner. 

_No!_ Marinette mentally scolded herself, _Chat Noir has a girlfriend. He only sees you as a friend._

"No idea." Marinette finally responded to Alya. 

The two girls walked the rest of the way to school in silence. 

**___________________**

  
  


Adrien had noticed Marinette avoiding him, it wasn't exactly subtle. He worried that she found his feelings to be weird, but he would at least try to confess. He figured if he didn't at least confess their friendship would be worse off than if he didn't. 

Adrien thought about the letter he was going to send to Marinette. He didn't want it to freak her out so he should keep it simple. Not a full-blown romantic letter declaring his undying love, but a simple letter, maybe asking about her day and how her family was doing. 

Ya, not freaking her out was a good idea. 

Adrien had finished the letter by the time school ended. It sat in his bag as he made his way to fencing. He wasn't exactly sure how he would get the letter to Marinette, but he would figure it out. 

After fencing, Kagami came up to Adrien. 

"So, any progress?" She asked. 

"I have the letter written, but I'm not sure how to get it to her." Adrien answered as he put away his fencing gear, "I'm not sure my father will allow me to mail it, so I'm not sure what to do." 

"I see." Kagami seemed to think for a second, "I may have something you could use, give me a second." 

Adrien watched as Kagami reached into her bag and pulled out a hair comb. A hair comb that looked a lot like a bee. It was the bee miraculous. 

Kagami handed it to Adrien, "Here you go." 

Adrien blinked in confusion, "Why do you have this?"

Kagami shrugged, "Nobody grabbed it from me after you and Marinette were deakumatised." 

"I see." Adrien pocketed the hair comb and closed his locker, "Thanks Kagami, this will help a lot."

"No problem Adrien." 

Adrien headed out of the locker room and out to the car where Gorilla was waiting for him. 

As Adrien was driven home he let his mind wander to Ladybug. He was still concerned about what Kagami had said yesterday. He didn't know something about Ladybug that he apparently should know. 

There was also the fact that Kagami hadn't returned the bee miraculous to Ladybug. It was strange, Kagami wasn't the type to keep something just because she wants it. 

What was going on with Ladybug? 

As soon as Adrien got home he locked the door and opened the window.

"Pollen, Buzz on!" He said. 

With a bright flash of light, Adrien was clad in a black and yellow suit, compete with fake bee wings. 

After grabbing the letter, Adrien made his way outside using the spinning top thing and started swinging around Paris, Swinging was a very different travel method than his rod but he quickly got used to it thanks to the miraculous magic. 

Adrien quickly made it over to Alya's place, where Marinette was currently living. 

As he sat on a roof across from Alya's balcony, Adrien noticed Marinette was sitting with Alya on her bed, the two watching something on a laptop. 

Feeling kinda like a creep, Adrien decided to reveal himself. 

Hanging upside down above the balcony window, he lowered himself so he would be in sight of the two girls inside. 

Marinette was visibly started when she noticed him and Alya simply seemed confused. He gave a wave and dropped the letter onto the floor before swinging away. 

That seemed successful. 

**___________________**

  
  


Marinette nearly had a heart attack when Adrien had shown up, using the bee miraculous. 

She only recognised him because as guardian the miraculous magic only affected her when she wanted it to. 

Also he didn't look like a green condom this time. 

"Who the hell was that?" Alya suddenly said. 

"That," Marinette said pointing at the window, "Was Adrien with the bee miraculous." 

"How could you tell?" Alya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The guardian only feels the effect of the miraculous magic if they feel want to." 

"So You could have figured out Chat Noir's identity all this time?" 

"Easily, but I don't want to." 

Alya sighed and grabbed her nose, "Girl, you're going to give me an aneurysm someday." 

Marinette ignored Alya's comment and went out onto the balcony to grab the envelope that Adrien had left out there. 

Marinette brought it back inside and sat down onto the bed with Alya. 

Marinette opened the envelope, noticing Alya's intent gaze. Inside, she found a single piece of paper. 

_Dear Marinette,_

_How have you been? We haven't really talked since we were deakumatised and I want to know how you're doing. I talked to the construction workers, they said your house would be good as new in a little less than a week. I know our relationship has been strained since Nino let my feelings known and I simply want our friendship back, even if you don't reciprocate my feelings. I hope you're doing well._

_Sincerely,_

_Adrien Agreste_

Marinette was blushing hard by the end of the letter, despite it not saying anything too embarrassing. 

He was just too perfect. 

"Alya, would you be willing to deliver a letter for me?" Marinette asked, still looking at the letter. 

"Girl, I will deliver as many letters as you want." 

"Ok, I'm going to get on writing one then. 

"Finally!" Alya shouted, "Progress!" 

Marinette laughed at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a name for Bee!Adrien but I don't think he needs one honestly. 
> 
> I'll try to get the next chaper up with in the next 2 weeks and avoid another month break.


	12. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters are exchanged and plans are made. Chloé is a mess and progress on Lukagami. 
> 
> Yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay next chapter, some bs happens and some progress for both the ships, yay.

_ Dear Adrien _

_ I've been doing well, considering all that has happened this week. Alya's house is chaotic, I think that The Liberty would have been calmer in the mornings. But I'm having fun. I talked to my father, he's doing much better, he has a few broken ribs and a broken finger but other than that he's fine. Our relationship has certainly complicated over the past few days. I know we should talk about it but I'm just not ready yet, I'm sorry. I hope you're doing well.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Marinette _

Adrien flopped down on his bed after reading the letter. He was so happy she responded, he had been so worried that she would just ignore it. 

In fact, it hadn't even been 6:30am when Rena Rouge had shaken him awake to deliver the letter. 

Adrien was fine with not talking immediately, he wasn't sure if he was completely ready after all. 

His eyes wandered to his desk where the letter from Ladybug still sat. 

Adrien got off of his bed and walked over to the desk, picking up the red heart letter in one hand, holding Marinette's letter in the other. 

He reread the poem from Ladybug. 

_ Your hair shines like the sun _

_ Your eyes are gorgeous green, _

_ I look at you and wonder _

_ Your innermost thoughts and dreams. _

_ Yes, your Valentine I will be, _

_ Our love will be so true, _

_ Together for eternity, _

_ My heart belongs to you. _

The bottom of the heart shaped card was starting to lose its color from all the times Adrien had held it. 

Adrien looked between the two letters in his hands. One was given to him by Ladybug and the other by Marinette, 2 girls that he loved with all his heart. 

As Adrien looked at the two letters he realised that the poem and the letter had the exact same handwriting. 

Was this poem from Marinette?

He had always assumed it was from Ladybug, since a ladybug had flew into his room and landed on the heart shaped letter. 

He had thrown the letter away in the classroom trashcan and somebody had obviously picked it up. 

But why would Marinette do that? 

The more Adrien thought about it the more he realised it could only be one thing. 

Marinette had a crush on him back then. 

Was that why she was so freaked out when she learned that Adrien was now  _ in love _ with her. It must have been really shocking for her, finding out a former crush was now in love with her. 

_ This is some true anime level plot development.  _ Adrien thought as he folded up the two letters and set them down. 

Adrien sat down at his desk and began another letter for Marinette. 

**_____________________**

  
  


The next letter arrived after school. Marinette found it on Alya's balcony with a rock on top of it, making sure it didn't blow away. 

Marinette read the letter as Alya worked on a post for the Ladyblog. 

_ Dear Marinette _

_ I'm glad to know you're doing well. I'm relieved to know that your father is doing well, I really owe him my life and I would feel terrible if he had been too badly injured. I know you said you weren't ready to talk about it, but I just realised how complicated our relationship actually is. I found your letter from Valentine's day and it made me realise how blind I was. It was unsigned so I only just now realised it was from you. I never got to thank you for being my Valentine that day. So thanks, for being my first Valentine.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Adrien Agreste _

_ P.S. I hate to ruin the mood of the letter but we also have that science project together and we should probably start on that.  _

Marinette felt her face go red as she read the letter. Marinette had almost forgotten about that poem from Valentine's day. It felt like so long ago. 

Marinette couldn't believe that he still had that letter, it had been unsigned and it had been a response to a poem he had thrown away. And he even considered her his Valentine? He was too perfect. 

Marinette buried her head in a pillow and screamed, causing Alya to turn around. 

"Girl, are you alright?" Alya asked. 

"No." Marinette answered, her voice muffled by the pillow. 

"Ok, then. Are you going to send a response?" 

"Maybe."

"If you don't he will be so sad." 

Marinette raised her head out of the pillow, "I think it's about time we talk in person." Marinette said with a sign.

Alya raised an eyebrow, "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" 

"I'm serious Alya, we've been dancing around each other for so long, I'm sick of it." 

Alya walked over and grabbed the letter from Marinette, and started reading it despite her protests. 

"You two have it bad for each other." Alya said after she finished reading. 

"Which is why we need to just confront our feelings already and stop all the craziness." 

"Oh, girl, you don't know the half of it." Alya said with a laugh. 

Marinette raised an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing. But are you sure you're ready to talk to him? You can barely get a single word out to him in school." 

Marinette thought about that for a second, was she ready? 

She had to be, she was done with these games. 

"I think I am." Marinette responded with determination. 

Alya had a huge smile on her face as she pulled out her phone, "Alright, when are we doing this?" 

_ Sooner the better _ Marinette thought. 

"Tomorrow." 

"Girl I am so proud of you." Alya said as she tapped on her phone. 

Marinette knew that this was the correct move, to get it over with and finally just confess. 

But it still felt like she was making a terrible mistake. 

**____________________**

  
  


Chloé sat in her room with videos of Ladybug playing on her phone. 

She wasn't really watching them, more like she played them to confirm what she already knew. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug. 

The girl Chloé had bullied for years was the same person who had given her life a purpose, then taken it away. One of the few people who had trusted Chloé for anything and the one that Chloé had admired for so long… 

Was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Chloé turned her phone off and tossed it on the couch next to her. 

Marinette had also been the only person to show compassion to Chloé after Miracle Queen, after everyone else had abandoned her, even Adrien. 

Ladybug had given Chloé another chance, even after all the horrible things she did. 

And Chloé had repaid her by insulting her family and getting her akumatised. 

Chloé was a horrible person, she realised that now. 

Chloé hated herself, she hated the person she had become. And she knew everyone else felt the same way. 

Chloé felt the tears flow down her cheeks as her emotions overwhelmed her.

All of Paris hated her, she had no friends and no future. 

**Poor poor Chloé** the familiar voice cut into her thoughts,  **Everyone hates you and you have no purpose. I can help you make everyone understand your pain.**

Chloé gave no response as the tears kept flowing down her cheeks, she didn't really care. 

**You are now The Broken Queen, go and cause pain.**

Chloé let herself fall into the dark energy of the akuma as the purple mass spread around her body. 

**__________________**

  
  


Kagami had been at archery practice when she received the akuma alert.

Normally during practice she would have turned off her phone, but she had a responsibility as Nekomata now and needed to know when there was an akuma. 

Kagami put away her bow and removed her gear before leaving, her instructor didn't bother asking for an excuse since he knew that Kagami was a better archer than him anyways. 

Kagami transformed in the empty changing room and exited through a window high on the wall. 

The akuma was near Le Grand Paris hotel but hadn't done any real damage to any buildings. Instead, Nekomata found many people curled up in the fetal position or simply sitting in the ground unresponsive with tears flowing down their face. 

_ Oh great, it's an emotional akuma. _ Nekomata realised. 

"Any sign of the akuma?" Tyche asked as he landed next to Nekomata. 

"Hello to you too." Nekomata responded, "I haven't seen the actual villain yet but they left these civilians in a very depressed state." 

"I see, let's stay together. If either if us get hit the other needs to move us out of there." 

"Sounds good." 

It didn't take long to find the akuma. 

The akuma was walking in the middle of the street a few blocks away, seeming to pay no attention to her surroundings. 

The akuma had blond hair held pack im a ponytail and paper white skin, they were wearing a pure black dress that trailed behind the villain and made it look like the villain was gliding instead of walking. Looking at the dress was like looking into a void. The villain's face was full of sadness. Their eyes were pure back and black tears streamed down their face like a river. 

Nekomata and Tyche watched from atop the buildings as civilians fled. 

"Why do you run?" The akuma called out, "Is it because you hate me as well? Oh that makes me so sad." 

The akuma reached up and wiped a tear from her face, then flicking the tear at a nearby civilian. 

The civilian collapsed into a crying mess as soon as the black tear hit them. 

The akuma continued to flick tears at any person they saw, leaving a trail of broken people behind them. 

Nekomata looked at Tyche, he didn't look afraid, instead he looked as if he was already trying to figure out how to defeat the villain. 

"What's the plan?" She asked. 

"I don't really know enough about the akuma to make a good enough plan, all I can say is to avoid the tears." 

"Yes, because I couldn't have figured that out myself." Nekomata replied sarcastically. 

"Ok let's go in." 

Nekomata jumped down off the roof first, extending her rod under her to break her fall. 

Nekomata, instead of letting the akuma know that they were there, decided to go for a surprise attack. 

Nekomata ran up to the akuma and extended her rod, intending to use the rod like a baseball bat. 

When she swung the rod at the villain, striking at the torso, it seemed to pass straight through her body. 

Nekomata heard the clanging of a metal rod hitting concrete as she noticed that the rod had been cut in half. 

Nekomata retracted the rod and noticed rust quickly spreading across the rod. 

Breaking the rod in half, she tossed the rusted part on the floor and watched as it started to rust over and crumble into dust. 

"That can't be good." Nekomata reasoned as she looked up to find Tyche. 

Tyche was hovering above the akuma, using his wings. He obviously noticed what had happened and was hesitating to attack. 

Tyche looked at Nekomata and made a pointing motion to his head. 

Go for the head, of course. 

Nekomata ran up the villain and smashed it in the head with her rod. The villain's head jerked to the side, but otherwise showed no response to the attack. 

Then she stopped walking. 

The akuma turned her head around without turning the rest of her body. Which was really creepy. 

"Hello Nekomata, do you also hate me?" The akuma's voice sounds so sad, it caused a tear to fall from Kagami's eye. 

"How would I hate you?" Nekomata answered, trying to keep a firm voice, "I don't even know you." 

"Oh, it's alright, I'm The Broken Queen. Everyone hates me, you don't have to lie." 

Kagami felt tears fall from her face.  _ What is going on? _ Kagami wondered,  _ Why am I crying? _

Kagami made eye contact with the villain. Her eyes were dark as the void, they only increased her tears. 

"Hate is a natural part of life," The Broken Queen continued, "Everyone hates everyone, nobody is truly happy." 

_ She's right.  _ Kagami thought,  _ Nobody likes me, I'm a horrible person.  _

"Accept the tears," The Queen held out a black tear to Nekomata. 

Kagami reached out for the black tear.  _ The tear will help me understand why they hate me. It will- _

Suddenly, Kagami was pulled into the air, causing her to snap back to reality. 

"What just-" Nekomata mumbled. 

"The villain obviously has some kind of hypnotic power." Tyche replied. "You fell into it." 

Tyche set Nekomata down on a nearby rooftop. 

"Ok, so we can't touch her torso, we cant touch her tears, we can't look into her eyes, and we can't listen to her voice." Tyche listed off, "Anything else?" 

"No, I think that's everything." Nekomata replied as she sat down on the roof, trying to shake the remaining thoughts of hate from her head. 

"What could the akumatised object be?" Tyche continued. 

"She had a hair tie, but that was the only accessory that could be an akumatised object." 

"It also could be something under her dress, if that's the case then it's going to be really hard to get to it." 

The two of them continued to trade ideas for a while until they came up with a plan. 

Go for the hair tie. 

Tyche would fly above the villain and grabbed her by the hair, lifting her up and Nekomata would cataclysm the hair tie. A simple plan.

Everything went wrong. 

After they found the akuma once more and Tyche grabbed her hair, she started to fling tears everywhere so Nekomata had no chance of getting close without getting hit. 

Then Tyche got hit with a tear. 

Nekomata had to catch Tyche as he fell from the sky and then flee to some nearby rooftops. 

By the time they got to the rooftops, Tyche wasn't even attempting to move. 

"Tyche." Nekomata slapped him in the face, "We have a job to do, snap out of it."

"Why?." Tyche mumbled in response, "Why would I save a city that hates me?" 

"Enough of that, nobody hates you. It's only the akuma's influence." Kagami replied, slapping him once again. 

"Stop. Just give up." 

"Giving up is for cowards." 

"I knew it, you hate me, you think I'm a coward." 

"Oh my god, this is hopeless." 

Kagami tried to think of how to get Tyche out of this situation. She had heard about an akuma called Dark Cupid before and it made people hate each other, and it's power could be reversed with a kiss. 

Maybe that would work here? 

Worth a shot. 

Nekomata grabbed Tyche's shirt collar and pulled his face up to meet hers. Their lips locked and Nekomata kissed him. 

And he kissed back. 

Nekomata pulled away and stared at the other hero. 

"What just happened?" Tyche asked, sounding confused.

"I kissed you to break the akuma's effect on you." Nekomata replied. 

"I see." He seemed shocked. 

"Come on, we have to beat the akuma." 

"Ya okay." 

It didn't take long after that, with help from lucky charm they put a mask on her face to block the tears and released the akuma from the hair tie. 

It turned out to be Chloé, that girl needs some therapy. 

The two heroes ended up on the beams of the Eiffel Tower, watching the sunset together. 

"So what happened while I was out?" Tyche asked. 

"I moved you to a rooftop and you said how everyone hated you and it wasn't worth it to save Paris, then I broke the spell. Nothing much really." Nekomata responded. 

"Nothing much you say…" Tyche muttered. 

"What's on your mind?" Nekomata asked. 

"The kiss." 

Oh. 

That. 

Kagami wasn't embarrassed at the time, but now that she thought about it she had just kissed a guy she only knew for a few days, and she was kind of interested in him. 

"It was necessary." Nekomata answered. 

"I see." Tyche replied, almost sounding disappointed.

"What did you want more?" Nekomata asked playfully.

"What? No, that would be-" 

"Don't worry about it, I was teasing." Nekomata laid her head down on Tyche's lap, "You're very uptight." 

"You're too relaxed." Tyche responded. 

Nekomata let out a small laugh before letting out a yawn, "It's very easy to lose track of time when you're being a superhero." 

"Ya it is." 

"It's a beautiful view though." 

"Ya it is." 

Kagami noticed that he was looking at her instead of the view, but she didn't say anything. 

Because she was looking up at him as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the akuma was kind of cool but I didn't include the fight because the purpose was to get Tyche and Nekomata to kiss, not a fight scene. So ya. 
> 
> Also Chloé development finnaly(totally forgot I had Chloé development set up ngl)
> 
> Ya thats it k bye


	13. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé is big sad. Marinette and Adrien talk about some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVR RETURNED.   
> It has been way to long since the last update.   
> School just started back up and that plus writers block plus my other stories made 2 months fly by.   
> But I'm back and I hope you enjoy.

Chloé sat on her couch as the steady flow of notifications started. 

_ Chloé Bourgeois akumatised again! _

_ Broken Queen Terrorises Paris. _

_ Princess of Paris, who's side is she on? _

_ Queen Bee, ally or enemy?  _

Chloé didn't even look at them before swiping them away. She didn't even have to look at them. They would all question the reasons for her akuamtisation and then bring up the recent reappearance of Queen Bee. 

Chloé was sick of it. All of it. 

She was sick of miraculous, sick of akumas, sick of heroes, sick of Hawkmoth, and sick of Ladybug. 

Chloé's life had been perfect before the magic showed up. She had friends, people respected her, and there were no allegations of her being a terrorist. 

Chloé sighed. She missed those times. Where she ruled the school with an iron fist. Chloé always knew that nobody liked her but they at least respected her back then. 

Nowadays she ate lunch alone in the courtyard while everyone else was with their friends in the cafeteria. 

Chloé would have gone to New York with Mother without a second thought, but she was put on a no-fly list since she had 'cooperated with a terrorist'.

Chloé was stuck. Stuck in Paris, stuck without friends, and stuck in a life she didn't want. 

Chloé was sick of it. 

So she was going to try her hardest to change it. 

**__________________**

  
  


Marinette just barely kept herself from exploding all during school. 

She was meeting with Adrien today and they would talk about their feelings. Marinette was trying to plan out what to say but her brain kept telling her nothing was good enough and now her brain is about to melt. The back of Adrien's head being right in front of her the entire time didn't help either.

By the time school ended, Marinette had planned absolutely nothing. She had no plan and would most likely just explode the second Adrien spoke to her. 

The meeting would be at Alya's house under the guise of working on the science project. Alya would leave with Nino a few minutes after Adrien got there, leaving Marinette alone with him. 

Which terrified her. 

Marinette sat on the couch next to Alya, waiting for Adrien to arrive. 

What if Adrien thought she was weird for having a crush on him for that long? Disgusted that she had been pining after someone who only thought of her as a friend. He would go home and tell his father about it, and he would be so disgusted that he would tell the entire fashion industry how much of a creep she was and her dreams would die in the blink of an eye. She would end up homeless and-

"Girl, I can tell you're thinking some depressing shit right now," Alya said, cutting into her thoughts, "Chill."

"Alya, how can I chill when I might ruin my life in a few minutes?" Marinette exclaimed, flopping back into the couch. 

"You're overreacting, all that's going to happen is that you'll get a boyfriend." Alya responded calmly, "You'll be fine."

"How are you so confident this will work out?" Marinette asked, "It could go terribly wrong and Adrien will despise me forever."

"You're right, it could. But it won't, and you'll be fine."

Marinette had no idea where Alya got this confidence in her. She was a spaz and had never done anything right concerning Adrien. Marinette saw no difference about this time, except for the fact that Adrien said he was in love with her. 

But that fact was negligible. 

Marinette nearly fell off the couch when she heard a knock at the door. 

Alya stood from where she was sitting, grinning at Marinette as she did so, and walked over to the door to open it. 

"Hey Adrien, come in." Alya said inviting the boy in. Giving Marinette a heart attack as she did so. 

Adrien looked around the room, eyes stopping when he saw her. He gave her a slight wave and his signature smile. 

Marinette felt like she was going to explode as she gave a wave back. 

"Ok well, we're going to head out." Alya said, grabbing Nino from where he was sleeping on the couch. 

Marinette watched as Alya and a very confused looking Nino left the apartment in a rush, leaving her alone with Adrien. 

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, which felt like eternity. 

"Hey." Adrien said. 

"Hey." Marinette responded. 

"So, the project." Adrien said, sounding a little awkward. 

Marinette blinked, "What about it?" 

"It's due in 4 days, we should probably get started." 

"Um, ya I guess." Marinette was confused. Hadn't Nino told him what this meeting was about?

"Let's start then." 

"Um, alright."

Marinette stood up from the couch and went into Alya's room to grab the supplies they would need. 

Marinette was pretty annoyed that Nino had forgot to tell him, but she couldn't do anything about it. 

Marinette tried to keep her brain focused on chemistry as she worked with Adrien on the project.

**_______________________**

  
  


Adrien had no idea what to say to Marinette. 

He felt like everything he would have said would have screwed up everything. Nothing his brain came up with seemed right. 

So he had chosen a safe option. 

The project. 

Nino had told him that the meeting was to talk about their relationship, but Adrien had screwed that up literally seconds after he got there. 

Adrien screamed at himself in his head as he gathered the needed information for the project together. 

Why had he brought up the project? Why? It was one of the worst decisions he could have made. 

He felt like an idiot. 

As Adrien typed up a paragraph on nuclear fusion, he furiously searched his brain for any way to bring the topic to their relationship. 

He couldn't just randomly bring it up, what kind of weirdo just randomly changes the topic from science to 'oh by the way I'm in love with you.' What kind of moron would do something like that?

Adrien had to think of a seamless way to change the topic. What's something shared between nuclear fusion and a romantic relationship? Nothing. There is nothing. 

Adrien wanted to scream at himself

**__________________**

  
  


Marinette had made little to no progress on the project. She was too distracted thinking about how to change the subject to their relationship. 

Marinette needed to talk to Adrien about how she felt, no matter how much she didn't really want to. 

Adrien was silently typing away at his laptop, not giving her a glance. He obviously wasn't thinking about romance right now. He was focused on the project. 

Marinette had no idea what to do. 

"Hey Marinette." Adrien called out to her, breaking her out of her thoughts, "I'm going to send this file to you, could you go print it?" 

"Oh, ya, of course I can." Marinette jumped off the couch where she had been sitting and ran into Alya's room, which had the only printer in the apartment. 

Marinette found the file Adrien had sent her. Reading through it, it as a page with a few paragraphs describing nuclear fusion and a few aspects of it. 

As Marinette was about to print it, she stopped, an idea popping into her head. 

Marinette made a new file and put a single sentence on it in big bold letters, and printed it out. 

Marinette held the paper in her hand. 

_ Perfect,  _ she thought as she went to hand it to Adrien

**_________________**

  
  


Adrien took the paper from Marinette. 

"Thanks." He said. 

Looking at the paper, he noticed it wasn't what he had sent Marinette. 

Instead, it said;  **This meeting isn't about the project.**

Adrien sighed and set the paper down on the table. 

"I know that." Adrien admitted to Marinette, who was still standing in front of him. 

A frown appeared on her face, "Then why did you bring up the project?" She asked. 

Adrien sighed, closing his laptop and setting it aside, "I wasn't sure how to approach the subject, my brain was freaking out so I just spouted out the project thing." 

"Oh. I see." Marinette responded, seeming shocked. 

"I'm sorry Marinette." Adrien apologised, "I really do want to talk about it, I just can't form words that seem good enough." 

Adrien heard a small laugh come from Marinette, "Same for me honestly, I just don't know what to say." 

"So, if we're both having the same problem, why don't we just  _ say it _ ?" Adrien suggested, standing up from the couch and grabbing the girl's hands.

Marinette blinked, "What do you mean?" 

"Like this." Adrien took a deep breath, building up the little confidence he had at that moment, "Marinette, I think I'm in love with you."

Adrien watched as a deep blush appeared on Marinette's face. He had said it, it was done. No going back now. 

"Um, Adrien I-" Marinette seemed to be at a lose for words, Adrien didn't blame her, "I-I, Ifeelthesamewayaboutyou." She said quickly, burying her head into his chest immediately after. 

Adrien blinked, he knew he had predicted that she had a crush on him at the beginning of the year but he didn't expect her to still feel that way.

Adrien smiled, he felt extremely happy that the girl he was in love with felt the same way about him. It seemed like a small miracle. 

Adrien looked down at Marinette who still had her face pressed against his chest, "Marinette." He whispered to her. 

"Yes?" She responded. 

"Look up." 

Marinette looked up and Adrien moved his face down to join hers, locking her lips with his own. 

Marinette recoiled back the second their lips touched. 

Adrien froze as Marinette jumped back from his grasp. 

Adrien blinked in confusion, was that not the right move? It had seemed right. 

"Um, sorry." Adrien said, apologising, "I didn't mean to startle you." 

"No it's fine, you're fine." Marinette said quickly, a deep blush on her face, "I just… uh… have to go…. somewhere."

Adrien blinked, "Okay then..." 

"K bye." Marinette said, nearly running out the door.

Adrien blinked, thoroughly confused. 

Why had she run away?

**___________________**

  
  


Marinette had left in such a hurry that she forgot her shoes. 

She really didn't know where to go and didn't necessarily want to go outside with no shoes, so she went to the roof of the apartment building. 

She had left her phone in the apartment and didn't want to go back so she just sat on the ground and looked up at the sky.

Marinette didn't really know why she had run away. When Adrien had said he was in love with her she was extremely happy, albeit embarrassed. 

But when Adrien tried to kiss her, she had jumped back.

She had dreamed of a day like this ever since she fell for Adrien and now she was running away from him. 

Why?

A certain black cat popped into her mind, only to be immediately shoved out. 

_ Not Chat Noir, he has a girlfriend. _ Marinette rebuked herself,  _ He's just a friend. _

Marinette pushed the thought of Chat Noir out of her head as she looked over Paris. The view wasn't that high up but it was still a pretty sight. 

As Marinette sat there, trying to figure out why she had run off. 

This was what she wanted wasn't it? A dream fulfilled. 

What kind of psycho runs from their dreams as they're about to come true? 

Marinette put her head in her hands as she heard the roof access door creak as it opened up. 

It was probably Adrien. Marinette hoped it wasn't though, she was not ready to talk to him again. 

"Princess are you alright?" The person asked. 

Chat? 

Marinette felt her eyes go wide. What was he doing here? The last time she had talked to Chat as Marinette was during the battle with Lord Finger. And shorty after that she had gotten akumatised and he gave his miraculous to Bunnix so…. 

Chat doesn't have a miraculous right now.

Marinette shut her eyes tight before she could see Chat's civillian form. Chat didn't have a miraculous right now, and even if he did Marinette didn't know if she had the willpower to look at him without the guardian magic telling her who he was.

"What do you want Chat?" Marinette said to him, hoping to make him leave as soon as possible. She really didn't want to talk to him, especially after what had just happened. 

"I heard you were having a hard time and I was hoping I could help." Chat answered, his voice sounding concerned. 

"Chat, I'm fine. Please go." Marinette responded, hoping to cause the boy to leave. 

"Princess, what's wrong? You obviously aren't alright." Chat replied. Marinette heard him sit down next to her. 

"Why are you here Chat?" Marinette asked blatantly. 

Chat was silent for a second, "What do you mean by that?"

"Chat, you don't have your miraculous right now, you can't risk revealing yourself to a civilian."

"I know that Princess, but I doubt anyone but you would recognise me by voice alone." Marinette could almost hear his smirk. 

"Chat you should be more careful with your identity." Marinette scolded. 

"Your one to talk,  _ Multimouse. _ " Chat answered jokingly, poking Marinette in the temple. 

" _ Chat _ ." 

"I know, I need to be careful. But I trust you Princess."

Marinette felt her breath hitch, this wasn't the first time Chat had said something like this. He had said it before when he was using her bathroom and even a few times when Chat had detransformed after falling asleep on her balcony. 

She wasn't sure why it felt different this time. 

"Why?" Marinette blurted out. 

"Hu? What do you mean?" 

"Why do you trust me so much?" Marinette asked, "I could be working with Hawkmoth, tricking you into getting your miraculous."  _ I could be wanting you, a taken man, instead of a boy who's said he's in love with me. _

"Well then you're damn good at what you do." Chat answered calmly, "Cause I would give you my ring anytime you wanted it." 

Marinette felt a tear escape out of her closed eye. She wasn't sure why that put so much emotion through her, it was the kind of stuff Chat said all the time. 

Yet this time, something clicked inside of her. 

The one she was meant to be with wasn't Adrien, the boy she had a long time crush on. It was Chat Noir, the boy who had been by her side the entire time. 

Marinette still didn't dare open her eyes as she leaned over and rested her head on Chat's shoulder. 

"Thank you." She whispered to him. 

"For what?" Chat asked, sounding confused. 

"For everything." 

"Oh, alright." 

**__________________**

  
  


Adrien still wasn't sure what had happened on the roof. 

He left Marinette alone on the roof after she insisted he had to leave first. 

Adrien still didn't know why he decided to talk to her as Chat Noir. He didn't have any form of a costume and he had left the bee miraculous in his room. If Marinette had ever just looked at him his identity would have been revealed and he would have never gotten his miraculous back. 

But if she had found out, Adrien would have been fine with it. He trusted Marinette more than anyone else. 

Adrien went back to the Césaire apartment to gather his things and then left. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk to Marinette as Adrien yet. 

Adrien pulled out his phone as he stepped out of the building and pulled up the phone app to call his bodyguard. 

But stopped. 

Adrien really didn't feel like going back home. He was pretty sure his confession had crashed and burned in the worst way possible so going back home to his restrictive schedule sounded like hell. 

Adrien instead called Nino, who picked up almost instantly. 

"Hey dude, how did the meeting go?" Nino said upon picking up.

"Terrible, I crashed and burned." Adrien answered.

Nino was quiet for a few seconds, "How the hell did you manage to do that?" Nino sounded confused.

"I have no idea, but that's not why I called you."

"What do you need then?"

"I need you to help me pull off my first teenage rebellion."

**________________**

  
  


Nino knew Alya would get angry, he abandoned their date the second Adrien mentioned his rebellion. 

Nino quickly arranged the plan, or more accurately he called Max and max quickly arranged the plan. 

30 minutes later, Adrien was destroying everyone in Ultimate Mecha Strike III at Marc's place, which had been chosen as the safest place since he wasn't in Adrien's class. Adrien's phone had been turned off after the secretary called one too many times. Kim was teasing Nathaniel and Marc, who had recently gotten together, and Ivan was making a valiant attempt to defeat Adrien while Max rambled off the probability that Ivan would lose. Nino was typing up his excuse to Alya about why he left so suddenly.

"Dude, I'm still confused as to how you blew that meeting." Nino said, biting into one of the homemade cookies that Marc's moms had made for them. 

Adrien sighed as he landed the finishing blow to Ivan's robot, "I mean I  _ thought _ I was doing well. I confessed and she said she felt the same way. Then, when I tried to kiss her, she ran away."

Nino blinked a few times in confusion before a laugh escaped his mouth, "Girls are weird." 

"Agreed!" Kim shouted, "Like, what's the difference between a bikini and underwear?"

"Consent." Nathaniel answered.

"This is why I don't prefer guys," Marc says with a smirk, "they're a lot more fun to kiss." 

"You've only ever kissed me though." Nathaniel answered, face red as his hair.

"You two have kissed already?" Kim exclaims.

"Marinette running away is highly illogical." Max said, returning to the original topic, "Marinette has been obsessing about you for nearly a year now." 

"Obsessing?" Adrien repeated, blinking.

"Max has a point," Nino agrees, "I grew up with her and she's not exactly the type to take things slow, so she must have run away for a good reason."

"What kind of reason would Marinette have though?" Nathaniel asked, "It's not as if she likes any other guys though."

"What if it's not a guy?" Marc suggests.

"Marinette is known to be a friend of Ladybug." Max adds.

"Hmmm." Kim hums, rubbing his chin, "Mari and Ladybug would be hot." 

"Ha!" Nino barks out laughter, "Too bad she is Ladybug."

Everyone suddenly goes quiet. Nino blinks,  _ why did they- _

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWU NIWO FWUCKED UP AGWAIN.  
> That was cursed I'm sorry.  
> In all seriousness this story is almost over, only 3 chapters left.  
> No Lukagami this chapter but that's fine.   
> I'll try to not wait 2 months for the next chapter. Byeee


End file.
